When Two Worlds Collide
by KDKid2020
Summary: Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and don't forget to review. - Rewrite
1. 01-001 - The Beginning

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"If aliens ever visit us, I think the outcome would be much as when Christopher Columbus first landed in America, which didn't turn out very well for the American Indians."

Stephen Hawking

* * *

**Part 1: Prologue**

Once upon a time, before a man can do anything, before man came into existence, before life ever evolved into the plane of existence, before the first nuclear reaction of a star, and even before the big bang, there was… nothingness. All that was there is a large hyperspace, so large it is deemed infinite in size. It was empty, but is it?

The law of physics that governs this place was far too different than the humans are familiar with. But it is not literally empty. Separated in trillion upon trillions of light-years in the distance, small clumps of super-condensed particles, smaller than an atom, smaller than a quark, and even smaller than the smallest sub-atomic particle were floating aimlessly in the hyperspace. Despite their sizes, vast quantities of forces surrounding these particles are keeping themselves away from each other until it happens. No one really knows how these particles were created, but one thing is clear, these particles were the seeds to the creation of a universe, a realm as what the ancients said.

Nine particles began to interact with each other. They bumped each other. They pushed, and they pull each other. Soon, these nine particles finally reach their limit. After that, the birth of the nine realms happened.

This was the start of a new era. This was the start of a new beginning.

Soon, years passed by, thousands – then millions and finally billions of years later, nine worlds began to sprout out of those particles. Many have different cultures, different rules, and different ways of living. Some indulge in the power of magic, while others strive to learn about science and improve their technology. Now the stage is set for the next chapter of history to unfold.

* * *

**Part 2: Kadena Air Base, Japan (September 27th 2010) 0700H**

China has never been this aggressive in its history. The US just deployed its AEGIS system to Japan, and missile defenses installed in Okinawa. Now, in response to Chinese aggression in the Daioyu/Senkaku Islands, Japan, along with the US, is performing military exercise near the disputed islands.

"Damn Chinese, they never give us a break, isn't it! I really hate those Chinese scums." A muscular man wearing a navy uniform said. He was Master Sergeant James McWalden. He was born in California, and now he was one of those men in charge of the missile defense.

"Yeah, yeah… and now we are working here again… I want to see some action. I want to go to the Middle East – Iraq, Syria… who cares as long as there is action… not on this Japanese Island doing nothing." Another American soldier said.

This time, he is Master Sergeant John Giles, a man from Texas. He is a hyperactive aviator and has brilliant skills when handling an aircraft, and yet he doesn't have any battle experience, however.

"Shut up, kid… and what will you do in the Middle East, crash a multimillion-dollar plane?" another man said. This time, the man that came into the room was Chief Master Sergeant Alberto Gonzales. He was born in California and has served the airforce for a long time. He was a veteran from desert storm and in the last stages of the war in the Baltic.

"Attention!" the veteran aviator made a loud noise.

"Sir!" the aviators inside the room stood up.

"OK! Listen up everyone, less than thirty minutes from now, the joint military exercise by the US and Japan will start, and I expect everyone to do his or her best. I expect that this squadron will be on top performance today or else…" the chief master sergeant takes a quick look at his airmen. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Aye, Sir!" and everyone answered.

"And before I leave, I have to inform you that a solar eclipse is going to take place today and is expected to last for more than 7 minutes. Don't let the eclipse hamper your progress. Do I make myself clear?" the chief sergeant loudly said to his comrades.

"Yes, Sir!" and everyone answered.

* * *

**Part 3: Kadena Airforce Base – 1300H**

The exercise has begun. Japanese ships have started moving through an island outside the disputed islands between China and Japan. A few hundred miles away, squadrons of the US and Japanese planes are warming up in the tarmac.

Moments later, a few airplanes began moving from the hangers. This one is the aircraft piloted by MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden. Soon, they started flying through the sky, performing their missions, missions that are conducted in a military exercise. In this exercise, the Japanese and the Americans were trying to simulate a missile strike and hitting it or destroying it in mid-air.

Everything was according to the plan. The Japanese are successfully shooting down missiles while planes also have reasonable rates of success in evading dummy missiles. Everything was going fine, even though the eclipse is ongoing. And then while everyone was busy doing their 'business as usual. No one noticed that the eclipse was now nearing to its peak.

While the eclipse above them was taking place, a ship at sea fired a ship to surface missile. This kind of missile was the high-altitude one, capable of reaching heights of about 7000 meters. "Gazer, this is Chaser, missile target has been detected, type: Ship to Surface – Medium Range, moving in to intercept, over." MSgt Giles said.

"Chaser, this is Gazer, Roger that… moving to assist you, out!" MSgt McWalden said.

Soon MSgt Giles' F-15C began closing to its target. At first, the missile was about 20 miles from the plane. But because of its incredible speed of about 1000 mph, the plane covers the twenty-mile distance in mere seconds. The aircraft made a flyby on the missile, which is weirdly heading to the direction of the sun.

"Target lock… Fire…" MSgt Giles yelled inside his cockpit. Soon, one AA missile escaped from its plane and chased down the rocket. But suddenly…

"Where in the world did that missile go!" said MSgt Giles. Still, he pursues the trajectory taken by the missile. Without even thinking for a second, MSgt McWalden followed him to his course, directly to the solar eclipse.

In an instant, Giles noticed something is wrong. At first, all he knows is that he is confirming his hit, but now something very peculiar happened to him. He is in something like a tunnel, a green tunnel, moments later, he saw some white light and then…

**BOOM!**

The AA missile manages to hit the rocket. But something is out of order, and this is the question running inside Giles – 'what the… why was I in the blast zone? I should have hit the missile a few hundred meters away from me. This shouldn't be happening…" Soon, Giles's thoughts were disturbed when a red alarm fired up in his controls, one of the turbofan engines of the F-15C was severely damaged. "Damn, command, this is Chaser, I have an engine failure, repeat I have…"

When the smoke cleared up, he was shocked. He was so shocked that he was interrupted in his radio communication with command. "Hello… Chaser, do you copy over!" Command said to MSgt Giles.

"Command, this is Giles… you will never believe what I see right now!" MSgt Giles calmly said his report to his commander. Less than a minute ago, he was flying in an ocean, now he was flying in the middle of nowhere… and this nowhere happened to have a castle-like structure with some old fashioned houses along with it. He was now operating at a low altitude.

Soon, another plane came in from the green orb-like portal in the sky… it was MSgt McWalden's F-15C. "Chaser, this is Gazer, where the heck are we?" MSgt McWalden asked the other plane. I'm not sure, but I think we are somewhere in Europe or something like that." Giles said to his companion. "Command, can you pinpoint my location through RADAR. I don't know about architecture or any of it… but I do know one thing, Chinese, Japanese, nor Koreans build structures or a castle-like this… These are European designs, and it is old fashioned. Over!"

"Chaser, this is Command, I don't see you in RADAR, get your asses out of there and go back to base. We need to fix that engine of yours." The man on the radio said.

"Yes, command, we are going back to base, soon, If we manage to get out of here, and I think I have an idea." Giles soon made a U-turn to get back to that green colored orb. Then before he realized it, he noticed there are two moons, and he knows Earth only has one moon. Adding to his confusion, something is flying head-on to his direction, it seems to be hostile, and one thing is clear… they were not planes because planes do not flap their wings. Watching this, a drop of sweat flowed from Giles' goggles.

"Command, this is Chaser, permission to engaged incoming hostile over," Giles shouted on the radio, with his grip on the controls on his M61 Vulcan.

"Roger that, you are given access to intercept those incoming targets over," a man on the radio has answered him.

"Yeah, finally some action, are you ready Gazer?" MSgt Giles asked MSgt McWalden.

"I dunno about that, but I can only say I should kill some birds here before I die here!" McWalden activated his afterburner and launched one AIM-120. Then, the boogie exploded a fall down to the ground.

"Hey, I am here you know!" at a speed of 1000 miles per hour, Giles immediately pressed the button, firing out a few dozen rounds of ammo to the flying boogies.

"Ok, let's get our asses back home. I have a bad feeling about this." McWalden immediately flew towards the green orb in the sky. Seeing that McWalden's plane is heading close to the eclipse, he quickly followed him too. Then he entered inside the wormhole-like protrusion up in the sky.

And almost like magic, Giles and McWalden's plane is back on the sky above the sea. Then almost at the same time, the two pilots looked back at the green orb in the air. The orb slowly fades out, and later, it disappeared. After that, the solar eclipse finally is now on its closing phase.

"Command, can you confirm my present location?" Giles asked.

"You are now 30 miles away from Kadena Airforce Base. Get back to base that is an order," the man on the radio shouted and in a monotone voice.

"Say it again, Command. What is my present location, over?" Giles asked again.

"You are now 30 miles and closing into Kadena airforce. I say again, you are 30 miles and closing into Kadena airforce base." The man on the radio said.

"I see, and I can see Kadena Airforce Base now, landing in." Soon, Giles and his co-squadron made an emergency landing. He knows he was flying a few hundred miles away from the base, but it doesn't matter anymore, for he knows his ordeal is now over. In the end, the planes manage to land safely. After landing the plane, airbase personnel hurried into the site and immediately took care of the aircraft. Soon the two pilots emerged out of the hanger. They were MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden.

"MSgt Giles, I think we have encountered something never before seen." MSgt McWalden said.

"MSgt McWalden, what we discovered out there, whatever it is, it is very awesome. But one question, did the solar eclipse caused it?" Giles began to scratch his head. Soon he turned his eyes on to the sky, looked at the sun, and moon, which is still visible in the air.

And his question was to meet with silence.

* * *

**Part 4: In the other world**

**Martius 12th, 6077 AB (After Brimir)**

It was a sunny day in a certain kingdom in a certain continent in a very different realm. What is this realm? No one really knows except that it is a world different from the other. But what is weird in this world is that someone from the other world is living in here. His name is Hiraga Saito, or should I call him Duke Saito de Ornelles de Hiraga. And where is he, he is in the middle of the capital of the Kingdom of Tristain. Along with him is his wife and, at the same time, his master, the crowned princess and one of the four now two void mages in the world, her highness Louise de la Valliere de Hiraga.

But the two of them were not alone in watching the solar eclipse and the spectacle unfolding before their eyes. The whole of Tristain, along with delegates from Germania, Romalia, Galia, Albion, and the elves were watching the event. Why is it that a lot of people were there? One answer. Because it is the first anniversary of their victory against the great black dragon.

It's been two years and 3 months since Saito last came into this place. However, there is one thing that anyone must remember; Halkeginian time and Earth time were very different. One Halkeginian hour is equal to two Earth hours. In other words, one year in Halkeginia is equivalent to two years on Earth. In other words, its been five years since Saito was summoned by Louise, in Earth time.

Now back to the scene, a great spectacle – and horror – had just unfolded before there very eyes. Two steel dragons just wiped out a squadron of ten dragons with ease. It even left Saito to asked a question for himself, '_What the hell are those two planes from my world doing here?'_

Aside from the man from another world, his wife, Louise, looks at his husband's face.

The man who once faced an army of 70000 alone and take down a great dragon together with her.

And there she saw Saito's face, a face twisted in error.

And then the queen of Tristain approached close to Saito.

"Tell me, Saito, what just happened out there?" the queen asked.

Hearing the question of the queen who has some traces of worries in her tone, Saito replied, "Your highness, those planes are from my world. From what I have seen, those planes were not from my country since it doesn't have the sun emblem of my country. Rather those planes come from a more powerful country than my own. Using the blue-star emblem and its appearance as a point of reference, I can say it is an F-15 from the United States of America."

The queen barely followed up and understood what the boy said, but one thing is clear for her, something utterly wrong is happening here. Then the queen looks at the delegates of the other countries' reactions.

"Queen Henrietta of Tristain," the emperor of Germania called her, "Tell us what you know about the steel dragon that just attacked one of the best dragon squadrons of Galia and destroyed them in mere minutes as if they are made of paper."

"Your highness, I have no idea what to say, but one thing is clear for me, we are no matched against those dragons, and…" the queen was suddenly interrupted. It was Saito.

"What is it that you are going to say to me, Duke Hiraga?" the Emperor of Germania asked.

"Those steel dragons… I know them. They are planes from the United States! Those planes were known in our world as F-15s. Those planes are much better compared to what I used against the great dragon. Don't worry too much about them; those people were peace-loving and are the police state of our world, using their power to integrate peace into our world." Saito said.

"Are you sure they are not a threat. And if so, can we talk to them, will there be at peace between our nations and theirs, or will they use our weakness as an opportunity to strike us?" the elves asked the boy.

"I cannot say much about that. But as far as I can concern, there were many weak countries in our world, but these people didn't attack or enslave them." And then the entire collection of the most influential people in this world remained silent.

* * *

**Between the Lines:**

**1900H**

Back to the human world – near the Senkaku Region to be precise, the US and Japan were not the only nations that were observing the ongoing drama unfolding in the skies a few hundred miles away from Kadena Airbase. Another country, watching everything and had happened to record everything that happened in there, China watches the scene with prying eyes.

While the exercise was happening, in China, all available radio interceptors, and RADAR were spying on the Americans. Under the command of Chinese high command, the army base in Zhejiang province, near the city of Ningbo, a sizeable long-ranged RADAR as well as the radio interceptors were all tuned in to the exercise development. Leading this facility was Senior Colonel Zhe Jiang.

"Sire, we have detected a new RADAR anomaly, 213 nautical miles from our position." The officer in charge of RADAR detection reported to his commander in Chinese. Soon, the Chinese commander approached to his officer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here, sir, we have the Japanese ships," the commander nodded, "and here with the Americans," he nodded again. "And a little bit to the left, we have a squadron of what seems to F-16s or F-15s," now the attention of the commander began to fade away.

"And what am I supposed to see?" the commander asked with little interest.

"In a few moments from now, those planes will disappear. Here are the radio transmissions via emergency frequency and military frequency," the officer gave a small recorder to his commander. And then a time of almost seven minutes or more pass. At first, the general was skeptical about the radio transmission, but then his reaction changed when the transmission script, which was translated into Chinese, corresponds with the RADAR data.

"Officer, I think we have something in here." The general soon picked up a USB, plug it to the computer, and downloaded all the other data that was gathered. "I'll make a report about it," he added.

And soon, the general leave the RADAR control room and resigned himself somewhere in the base.

* * *

**1800 H – Somewhere in the East China Sea**

While both the Japanese and the Americans were having an exercise, another superpower was stalking on the military exercise. They were the Russians. As soon as the Russians learned about the military exercise near the Senkaku Region, the FSB (Federal Security Service), the SRV (Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki or Foreign Intelligence Service) and the Russian Navy made a cooperative espionage mission, using nuclear submarines as vessels to observe the drills and exercises conducted by two nations.

Somewhere stalking around inside the Chinese maritime border, a Russian submarine K-335 Gepard, an Akula – III class attack submarine, was sailing at periscopic depth. It is also the only submarine in the Russian Navy, which has an experimental submarine RADAR system, a technology still in its infancy.

"I wonder what the Americans are doing?" asked Capt. Karovy Sivylovsky. He is an experienced submarine mariner since the time of the cold war. Now his skills are being put into test. Because his submarine is sitting on an area tens of nautical miles away from the exercise area.

"Are we going to deploy Pogiyy?" the Russian naval officer asked. Llvidia is the codename for the RADAR system.

"Deploy Podiyy and fire 2 pings of the SONAR." The Captain asked.

"Yes, Captain," the officer responded.

After that, the Podiyy was launched into the surface. Attached to a cable wire fitted with wirings inside of it, the RADAR Podiyy floated in the sea like some sort of garbage, which is common in this sea area.

Soon, RADAR data began entering the sub. When the switch was turned on, a whole lot of targets appeared. There were a lot of commercial vessels as well as military ships in the area. Even planes were also detected. Everything was perfectly fine and normal. And then something came into the RADAR. It was two planes flying just 3 to 5 miles away from them, chasing down a missile that was fired from a ship.

"Sire, American F15s coming close to our position. Orders sire?" the officer asked.

"Just do nothing! That's an order. We are only here to observe, not to declare war." The Captain said.

"Affirmative, stand by,"

All crew inside the submarine feel the pressure that was the fear of the Americans sinking them down.

"Don't worry comrades, I bet those planes have never detected us yet," the Captain said with confidence. Three to five minutes passed, and still, there was little activity between the two vessels. But soon, when the eclipse was at its peak, something very different happened. And the Captain manages to get a sight of it, which is also recorded by a computer.

"Oh my god!" the Captain was shocked. He then moved out of the periscope, rubbed his eyes, and looked again on the periscope. "Man, try to locate the planes that we once saw in the radar." The Captain of the ship said.

Soon, all personnel on the radar begin scanning for any traces of the plane. And they found nothing.

"Did you find anything?" asked the Captain.

"None so far, sir!" the officers answered.

"Great, now try to tapped into all the communication channels in the area; emergency, military, commercial, civilian – I don't care." The Captain said in a loud voice. Soon, all radio personnel began scanning to all radio frequencies. Soon, two radio frequencies became apparent. It has a strong signal too.

"Sir, we have two channels online. Accessing the channel." One of the radio personnel said.

"Ok, and hurry up. Also translate it to Russian, ASAP!" the Captain yelled.

Soon, the radio operator began tapping into the radiofrequency. As soon as the radio started uttering English words, the Russian operator, who has some experience in English to Russian translation, began translating the English phrases into Russian. Almost eight minutes later, the plane was back to Kadena Airbase, leaving them in the middle of the ocean with some 100+ nautical miles from Okinawa.

"Commander, what was that?" an officer asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that American ships will flock into this area. Comrade, get the Podiyy back, and dive into 300 meters, were going back to Vladivostok." The Captain immediately returned to his seat and observed as his men began preparing for diving maneuver.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

Ok, folks, here ends my first Fanfiction story about The Familiar of Zero. Well, this is my own-made sequel of the main story.

I'm changing the time difference. I'm going to make it equal with Earth time. And I'll be using the Julian calendar.

Another thing is, why F-15C when the US can use F-22 or F-18s, just to scare or boost to the Chinese in the exercise. The answer is, only F-15Cs are available for use by Air Wing 18 based in Kadena Airbase, which is located in the town of Kadena in Okinawa. Then about the 'Podiyy' system of the Russians, well, I just made it up, so don't worry, Russians don't have those kinds of equipment onboard in the K-335, which is an Akula III nuclear attack submarine, maybe. Also, about the Chinese, all those bases, and names are all made up.

Also, thanks for pointing out the F-17 mistake. I mean F-18 Super Hornet. Thank you for pointing that out kevinkocher1. And thanks for the review.

I also edited the story and added some on it. This is a rewrite of **When Two Worlds Collide**.

If any 'personal and true' names were somehow happened to be mentioned in those stories, this is just pure coincidence. All characters, events, and issues in this story, except the Japanese – Chinese dispute in the small island chain in the East China Sea, are fictional and have no bases of truth.

And last but not least, I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. I hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**.


	2. 01-002 - Reports

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reports**

* * *

"Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth."

Marcus Aurelius

* * *

**Part 1: - Kadena Airforce Base**

**September 28, 2010**

The next day, 3 in the afternoon, MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden were under investigation. The military exercise continued, but now the two pilots were sitting side-by-side inside the interrogation room.

It was cold in there, alone inside the room.

Then a man in a black suit and shades entered the room. Along with him is a plate of doughnuts, three cups of coffee, and a small laptop monitor.

It was an intense moment.

To add to the suspense, the two pilots can't see the man's full facial reactions. Soon, the man sat on a chair in front of them. It was then later followed by an awkward silence. No one made a single move. Then, finally, the man in black started moving by putting his hands on his pocket and then grabs something out of it. It was a badge.

"MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden, I am Agent Samuel. I am from the CIA. I am here to ask concerning some things about your encounter yesterday." The man asked them.

"Encounter, you meant yesterday… wait a minute, why is the CIA involved in this?" Giles questioned the man.

The agent picked up his laptop and played a particular scene. It was the footage from Giles' F-15 footage.

He opened the video file and skipped all the other details then paused at a specific scene. It was before they enter the green orb in the sky.

"According to NASA, the time the green orb appeared in that place perfectly coincides with the time when the solar eclipse. Tell me more about what happened?" the agent grabs a cup of coffee and takes a sip out of it.

"NASA, the CIA what is this, some kind of national conspiracy," Giles yelled out.

"Just answer my question, soldier, what happened!" the agent spoke to the pilot with an ominous and deep monotone voice. Giles was left with no option but to face his superior.

"Fine, geez, you don't need to look at me like that," Giles said.

"To tell you honestly, Agent Samuel, I have no idea what happened that day. At first, I was just performing my task, which is to intercept a low-altitude anti-ship missile. And then, when I fired my payload into the plane, it was experienced something like I never experienced before. Almost in an instant, I was sent somewhere. Another thing, I found myself near the middle of the explosion of my payload and the missile, which should have never happened since I am sure that my payload should have hit the missile in a 500-meter distance." Giles said. After listening to Giles' testimony, the agent checked a box.

"I see, so that is why you have an engine malfunction in your left engine. How about MSgt. McWalden, what do you have to say about how did manage to reach that place." The agent asked.

"You see, Sir… I was just following MSgt. Giles' plane at close distance, as per directed in our manuals regarding number 5 formation in pairs. Before I knew it, I was in a completely different place, a world with two moons, one with a somehow pink color and the other with white color." After listening to McWalden's statement, the agent began writing some sort of remarks on a piece of paper.

"A world with two moons, how peculiar… what else did you see in this world of yours, MSgt?" the agent asked.

"I saw a… Oh yes, there was a city below us, something like a medieval European architecture. Then there was also, yeah, a castle. It was a large castle on top of a hill. At first, I assume I fell into a Bermuda triangle-like place or shit like that, and I thought I was teleported to Europe or something, then I saw these two moons, which sealed the deal." Giles made a large gulp. Big sweat began to form in his forehead.

"I see. So a medieval city with a castle in the middle of it. What else did you see there?"

"I think I saw some fireworks. Oh yes, I think I stumble upon something like a festival or some sorts of festivities. When I began flying down to a low-altitude, I saw something like people celebrating something… I don't know. And then, when I was trying to fly back in this green orb in the sky, I saw ten or more boogies coming into my position with a speed of like less than 150 kph. I'm not sure what I saw, but I don't think they were planes, because planes don't flap there wings like birds do. They are more like giant reptiles, more like… dragons, I think?" the agent took down all the information he received in a piece of paper.

"So that's all I need to know. People, I have one order for the two of you, do not ever speak about this to anyone." The CIA agent said. "Not even to your families or to your commanders. This conservation did not happen. Is that clear?" The agent said.

"One question, can I ask?" McWalden asked.

"What is it?"

"Just what did we saw back there?"

"To be honest with you, we don't know. No one knows. But we have some ideas." Agent Samuel placed his laptop back to his briefcase. "Just ideas,"

Agent Samuel picked up his suitcase.

After that, the two men stood up and saluted the agent. "Yes, Sir!" they said.

"Everything we have discussed here is top secret information, and if you leak any information about this issue to anyone, you know what happens next," the agent said.

"Yes, Sir!" the two pilots said in unison.

"Now one last thing, packed up your belongings soldiers, from now on, you are now part of the air force under the umbrella of the CIA."

He then faced the door and strolled towards it, "Another thing, prepare yourselves people, were going to D.C." After that, the agent left the room, leaving the two pilots alone inside the room.

"Dude, I think we just found ourselves in the middle of something. What kind of discovery did we uncover yesterday anyway?" Giles asked.

"I don't know, but I think we stumbled upon something quite big, something that is big enough to catch the attention of the CIA and the government. I think we had just found a piece of concrete evidence about aliens!" McWalden said.

"So, aliens… well then, this is quite an exciting thing we have here. So what are we doing here, let's get out of this island." Giles immediately walked close to the door and looked to his friend. "Come on, move your ass there, MSgt. McWalden."

After that, McWalden's train of thoughts was soon interrupted by his friend. Realizing that he was at the door, he just straightened himself up and followed him.

* * *

**Part 2: Shanghai – two days after the incident**

**September 30, 2010**

Shanghai, the commercial center of China. Housing a population of almost 18 million people, this megacity is arguably one of the largest or maybe the largest city in the world. But for the Chinese military, Shanghai is not just a city of glamour and prosperity. Unknown to the rest of the world, under its glamorous streetlights and breathtaking skyline, a massive military complex buried hundreds of meters deep underground. This is the hub of all military and naval operations in the northern part of the East China Sea and the opening of the Yellow Sea.

Traveling a distance of almost two hundred kilometers, Brigadier Zhe Jiang of the Ningbo Military and Naval Reserve Base in Zhejiang province finally reached Shanghai. Without wasting another second or so, the Senior Colonel or the Brigadier made his report to the Major General of the region, Major General Tao Zhou.

"Senior Colonel Zhe Jiang reporting!" the colonel handed the general a briefcase full of papers.

"Colonel, you know that you left your base during an observation of the military exercise between the Japanese and the Americans. You should know that this could be bad for you, so what are these papers all about." The general asked.

"Sire, what I have here are sensitive information that might be of high importance to the CCP and to China." The colonel said.

"Sensitive information, I see… well then I read this set of documents first and tell you later on what should we do, now go back to your post, we need a capable man in that facility." The general said.

"Yes, General." The colonel then made a bow and soon leaves the general's office, as soon as he gave the briefcase to him.

"_Sensitive information, huh, I see. I will look in these documents later on."_ Said the general before he took another nap inside his office.

* * *

**Part 3 – Vilyuchinsk Submarine Naval Base, 2 weeks after the incident**

**October 13, 2010**

Winter is fast approaching in the Russian town of Vilyuchinsk. Located in the Avacha Bay in the Kamchatka Peninsula, this closed town was far from society. Temperatures are starting to drop in this naval base, but business in this base is, as usual, dealing with submarines, the mighty Russian nuclear submarines. One of them, the K-335, has just arrived from its espionage mission in the Far East. Along with it are the precious data recorded from the American activities together with the Japanese.

"Captain, what do you have for me." The man asked the Captain. He was Vice-Admiral Alexei Valpozy. This man is in charge of all Russian submarine movements in the Pacific. Under him are 10 attack submarines and 4 ballistic submarines, including the Akula III K-335.

"Sir, this is what I have obtained on the first day of the military exercise." The man handled a whole bunch of papers, complete with pictures, sound recordings, and transmission scripts.

"The first day only, what about the second and the other days," the vice-admiral asked him.

"I wished you read first the data we have gathered. Vice Admiral Valpozy, what we found in the islands, is something that would be of great value to the motherland. Also, I don't want to risk any kind of encounter with the Americans." The Captain expressed his excuse to the Vice-Admiral.

"International incident, why would such a thing happen anyway, the Akula III is one of the stealthiest submarines we have in the navy." The Vice-Admiral asked the Captain while scanning the documents for information.

"Because of the events that were written in my report." The Captain explained. The Vice-Admiral scratched his head while reading the documents when he stumbles something, a phrase that can catch any attention of any seasoned military officers.

"Two F-15s disappeared out of nowhere? Are you telling me that the US has managed to build some invisible stealth fighter?" the Vice Admiral asked.

"No, Sir, try to read more about my summary, and you will understand what I am trying to say here."

The Captain passed some pictures showing RADAR readings to the Vice-Admiral. He also gave him a disc containing a video of the event captured by the periscope camera, the intercepted communication records, and the transmission script.

All of them translated into the Russian language.

A few hours later of discussions, the Captain and the Vice-Admiral are finally done with the reading part and are now at the analyzing part of the event,

"It doesn't make any sense at all. Why would two F-15s disappeared out of nowhere, and then a few minutes later, it reappeared somewhere again, in a place with flapping planes and two moons? What are they doing in Europe anyway, and how did they get there? It just doesn't make sense at all!" the Vice Admiral said.

"That is why I am here, Vice Admiral… In my opinion, I think we have stumbled upon something, something important for the motherland." The Captain of K-335 said.

"If it's true, then we have to report this to the Ministry of Defense, and if possible, directly to the Kremlin," said the vice-admiral of the Pacific Submarine Fleet.

"So when will we submit this report then?" the Captain asked.

"Today, we shall order a private military flight to Moscow," the vice-admiral stated. "Your coming with me, Soldier."

The Captain straightened himself up and made a salute, "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Part 4 – on the other world**

**Martius 26th, 6077 AB**

Two weeks have passed since the encounter between the aliens (which is the humans) and the Halkeginian dragon squad (which resulted in total defeat) on Earth.

The city was still trying to recover itself from the pure horror the two 'steel dragons' have displayed in the skies of Tristain. Everyone who witnessed the wrath of the two steel dragons was literally left dumbfounded and speechless.

And then, there are the riders of the dragon squad. On the 10 dragon riders that flew that day, only a few of them were left recognizable, and three of them were deemed missing (in which those three were hit by AIM 120 missiles).

All ten riders, along with their dragons, were dead.

All ten riders are also the best riders the nations of Halkeginia has to offer.

The festivity turned into anarchy. Everyone knows how good those dragon riders are since they are prevalent in both the military and the masses. It takes an entire battalion, in Halkeginia, to take them out – but it only takes two 'steel dragons' and in less than two to three minutes to wipe them out.

This is a tragedy for the rest of the known world, and a disaster waiting to happen.

Soon, the masses moved into the palace. The peaceful and happy bystanders and observers were turned into an angry mob in less than a day (a testament to how fast human perception change). In less than an hour, a massive protest began to take shape, with only one objective.

They have been protesting outside the castle gates for almost a week now.

All they want is to ask for an explanation.

The answers to their questions.

Fortunately, there is one man who has both the authority, the power, and the knowledge to stand up and answer their questions. It was Duke Saito de Hiraga des Ornières.

After knowing the current situation outside the palace gates, the boy immediately sprang himself into action. His wife, the Crown Princess of Tristain, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière de Hiraga, who was always keeping and minding about his husband's actions all the time since the 'steel dragon' attacked the dragons. From that time on, she always followed him wherever he goes.

"Louise, I have something to tell you," Saito asked his wife with a deep voice.

"What is it, Saito?" Louise looks at the concerned face of his husband.

"Louise, did you notice about the time difference when we went on Earth when you and I took a visit to my home?" Saito asked.

"Yes, and as I remember, when we asked your neighbors about what happened to your family, they said that your sister went to someplace… I think that was Amedisa, Amerifa…"

"America"

"Ah, America! And also, your neighbors claimed that both your parents died already when we went there. They also said that before that, their youngest and only son,"

"Which is me."

"Which is you, who disappeared without a trace for three years. I'm sorry about that, Saito." Louise, after enumerating all about what happened to Saito's family, lowered her head.

Saito hugged her wife.

Small tears began to appear on the man's eye. "Don't worry about it, Louise, what's done is done. It's all in the past now." Saito moved back a little away from Louise.

"Louise, I feel bothered… I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about what happened yesterday. The time in our world runs two times faster than here. Tristain, the most advanced nation in all of Halkeginia, is hundreds, maybe thousands of years late compared to my world. In other words…" Saito was suddenly interrupted. It was Louise. Louise slowly grabbed Saito's hand and placed it to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, my love, we will find a way, I know we will." Louise confidently smiled at her husband. Saito soon responded to Louise with a smile. "Anyway, Louise, will you come with me, I have something to do with the people asking for questions outside."

"Of course, my love!" Louise stood up in her toes, pulled the boy down, and kissed him in the lips.

Soon the couple walked to the palace gates holding hands.

* * *

**Part 5 – The Gates of the Castle – Tristain**

A riot was starting to escalate to limits that would go simply considered out of hand for any police force in this world. Thousands of spectators were turned into an angry mob in a blink of an eye. All of them have only one demand, and that is answers and explanations.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, above the gates, two humanoid silhouettes appeared out of nowhere. First, the crowd fell into silence, wondering who might be standing there. Moments later, they saw two familiar figures, it was their hero and the heroine.

The two who took part in that mighty battle against the legendary dragon. It was Saito and her wife, Louise.

"Don't be afraid, everyone. The thing that happened yesterday was just a once of a lifetime event. We don't really know why steel dragons appeared that day, but one thing is clear for me, it was all but a misunderstanding between the two races. I assure you, everyone, everything will be alright." Saito bravely moved forward and raised his fist into the air.

"How can you say that our great and mighty hero, when ten of our dragon riders were wiped out in less than 5 minutes. How can you say that!" one of the men in the crowd yelled at Saito.

"This is sad to say, but my world has killed the soldiers of this world, and that is why…"

Saito walked to the edge of the castle walls.

With the tip of his toes just within the very ends of the wall.

"As once a citizen of that world, I am deeply sorry about what happened. I hope all of you will accept my sincere apologies."

"I will find a way to keep the peace between our nations and theirs."

"Saito!" Louise looked at his husband. He was standing on the edge of the wall, and one false move will send him falling down into the Earth.

Louise stood up and walked to the edge of the castle walls, following her husband's example.

"As the wife of Duke Saito de Hiraga des Ornières, I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle, would like to express my most sincere apologies to the people of Halkeginia, I hope you will all understand," Louise yelled in front of the crowd.

"We know the two of you has nothing to do with what happened yesterday, the only thing we what to know is what happened a week ago. Nothing more," another man in the crowd yelled towards them.

"I think its time for everyone to know. There are two ways to go to my world. One is through Louise's void magic. With that, she can open a man-sized portal to my world for a few seconds." Saito said.

"And what is the other way?" a woman in the crowd asked them back.

"The other way is to fly towards an eclipse. Every time an eclipse happens between this world and mine, a portal opens up, connecting two worlds for a small duration of time." Everyone in the crowd fell silent.

"So what happened yesterday was just mere coincidence, nothing more and nothing less," Saito said.

"So, can we ensure that we are all safe here, that no one from your world will wreak havoc here in our world?" another man asked him again.

"That is what I don't know. I'm not… sure how to answer that. Our world has a history of colonizing weak nations in the past." Saito answered there question with uncertainty about the future painted all over his face. And with that answer, the crowd fell into an eerie silence. Soon, a man in the group began to raise his arms into the air.

"But, I will make sure there will be peace between the great nations of Halkeginia." Saito proclaimed. "So help me, people of Halkeginia and Lothlorien!"

"RAAHHHHHH!"

Humans and elves alike raised their fists into the air.

A loud battle cry reverberated throughout the castle walls.

"Our great hero, we will be with you to the very end. On your side, we will protect our lands from the threats that might come. Please, our great hero and heroine, lead us, the people of the land to peace and prosperity." A man yelled.

"Lead us again… heroes of Halkeginia!" the cry of the crowd filled the castle gates. Nobles and plebeians alike raised their hands, asking the two of them to lead them again.

"Lead us again, heroes of the Elven nations." The elves raised their arms into the air with fervor passion.

"I, without a doubt, I shall lead everyone to peace; elves and humans alike!" Saito raised his sword into the sky and made a loud scream. Soon the entirety of the rioting mob made a loud cry.

"To the future."

* * *

**Between the Lines:**

**The Pentagon, 2 weeks after the encounter**

**October 13, 2010**

The CIA, the NSA, and all other national agencies under the US control are now inside this one room. This room is in the Pentagon, fifty floors deep. Together with them are MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden. Its been weeks since then, but now they find themselves inside one of the most secure places on Earth.

Around them were five flat-screen monitors hanging up in the wall. At first, nothing is showing up in the monitors. They were all color black. Nothing is showing up. Until one of the monitor screens lit up. Soon, a familiar figure shows up in the monitor, the one you always see in morning news and daily headlines in America. It was none other than the President of the United States of America, President Robert Omaba.

Soon all other monitors began to lit up. The Secretary of Defense soon joined the party along with the CIA director, a scientist from an unknown institution or facility, and a man wearing a military uniform but has no department designation showing which department he is from.

"As you can see, Mr. President, these video files were enhanced and checked for any sign of bias and manipulation of data, and in the end, we found out that the video is authentic. I suggest that we hide this information from the general media." The CIA director said.

"This is a major breakthrough in our research for extraterrestrial life. This is unprecedented in our history. Plus, I think that if we can do it in a solar eclipse, then how about we try it on the next eclipse and see what happens." The man in the lab coat said.

"So, Mr. President, what are we going to do? Are we going to send some of our men and observe this brand new world or go on with our priorities in the Middle East?" the secretary of defense asked.

"Uhmm, Mr. President, can I ask you two questions?" MSgt Giles asked.

"And what is it that you what to ask soldier?" the President asked.

"First, if we are going to begin the exploration into this world, what will we do next, should we colonize the entire place or live peacefully there with the natives?" Giles asked the President.

"That is an excellent question, soldier. Now I ask you, what will you do first, live peacefully with the natives, and in return, the natives will compete with us with the resources and ask some ridiculous demands in us, or will you enslave the entire populace and take advantage of the resources there planet can give us. Now answer me, MSgt Giles." The scientist asked the man in front of him.

"Stop it!" The President glared at the scientist.

The scientist took a step back and closed his mount.

"About that, our priorities are the nation's national interest."

The President of the United States of America said.

"When it comes to the interaction of the natives, we can either apply diplomacy on them or conquer them through war."

Everyone looked at the President as they wait for his next statement. "But if possible, we shall stick to the diplomatic option, although if the national interests of the United States of America are at risk, all options are in the table. Did that answer your question, MSgt Giles?" the President asked.

"I see, so then, my last question is… when will we tell the people about it, the existence of a different world and extraterrestrial life?" MSgt Giles asked.

"When the interests of the nations allow such a revelation to be released." The president answered.

"So now that we finally answered the questions asked by MSgt. Giles, now MR. President, what shall we do, send some of our special forces into the scene?" the secretary of defense asked.

"For now, we are in the middle of our war on terror in the Middle East, and since we have our hands full, we shall send only a few men there to see what this world looks like and see what can we do with it."

"We shall wait for 2020 before we make our major moves into this new territory. As long as the Chinese and the Russians don't know about these, then,"

"That world is more or less ours."

Everyone in the room clapped. The President raised his hand, and everyone stopped.

"So about the solar eclipse, when will be the next solar eclipse?" the President asked.

"The next partial eclipse will take place next year in Europe while the next total eclipse will also happen next year and this time; in Siberia, Central Asia and northwest of China. According to our readings, the last eclipse was a total eclipse, which means a total eclipse is required to transport planes into this world. But I would also like to know if it is possible to send planes there during a partial eclipse. So…" the scientist was interrupted by the President.

"I see, so you want to know whether we can send planes onto that world during a partial eclipse or not. And you also want to test it again, during a total eclipse, if is it possible to fly planes there all the time?" the President said.

"Yes, that is my intention. So will you allow it, Mr. President?" the scientist said.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me when those eclipses will happen?" the President asked.

"The partial will takes place on January 11, next year, and the total on June 1 of the same year." The scientist said.

"And our date today is October 10, 2010… so we still have three months to prepare. Now I need everyone to perform his or her duties. Also, MSgt McWalden and MSgt. Giles, you two will lead the expedition to this new world. We should end our meeting here. I have more things to do here."

The President's monitor closed off, ending up the meeting. Soon all other people began to disconnect, leaving their screens black. Now what is left in the room are the two officers and a bunch of NSA agents.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

The major world powers are finally on the move. However, China is slacking itself. Well, while the Chinese are not moving, the two other forces, Russia and the US are on the secret race, with Russia still an unknown competitor for the Americans. Oh well, I guess these reports made by three certain people could give rise to another cold war between the three giants.

About Brimir, don't worry, I have a plan for him. Remember, there are nine worlds. Try to guess what I am trying to say in my prologue.

And about the Saito and Louise thing, I have the plan for these two. And I intend to #%^%$ them. (Hmmm, I wrote this part many years ago, I wonder I was thinking back then.

Now, try to guess which nation will land first in Halkeginia… would it be China, would it be the US, would it be Russia or someone else. Try to guess.

I'm removing the time difference.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you, man.

And yes, I am rewriting the story and raising it back from the dead. The next update will come next week.

And last but not least, I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. I hope you understand.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques, strategies, and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Familiar of Zero!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	3. 01-003 - The Race for Halkeginia

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

Winston Churchill

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Race for Halkeginia

* * *

**Part 1:**

**The Kremlin, Moscow **

**October 5, 2010 AD**

**Martius 20, 6077 AB**

It has been eight days since the Americans (and the Russians) discovered the new world. No one really knows what is there, but one thing is for sure, Russia will put a human, a Russian, on its land.

Russia is notorious for having many number ones in the past like the first satellite, the first man on orbit, and the first spacewalk. The only time the Russian number one streak was broken was when the Russian space program failed to catch up with American rocketry. However, this time the race to Halkeginia is not like the one in the moon because this race does not need jumbo-sized rockets.

In the heart of the Russian government - the minister of defense, the director of SRV, scientific analysts, and the leader of the Russian Federation was present in that room. Yesterday, thirty hours ago, a military transport plane from Vilyuchinsk arrived in Moscow and with it is one of the most confidential documents of the day, the data about the discovery of Halkeginia and once the two high ranking officials of the submarine fleet and there 'secret documents' reach Moscow, immediately and without wasting time, Vice-Admiral Alexei Valpozy and Capt. Karovy Sivylovsky went into the Ministry of Defense.

At first, the documents were largely neglected and ignored by the Russian Minister of Defense, Minister Dmitri Vandropov. Utterly disappointed by the minister's actions, the two men dragged the SRV director into the mess.

Once his team scanned and analyzed the data, the minister was left with no choice. He looked at the data himself. A few hours later, a significant change in the reaction of the face of the minister of defense became apparent. Without thinking otherwise or asking himself with questions like maybes and what-ifs, the minister immediately picked up the telephone in his table and called the highest man of the entire Russian Army, the commander-in-chief and President of the Russian Federation, Vladimy Patin.

Now back to the present time, the most prominent names as well as the hidden personas or the people behind the curtain, running the government using backhanded and under the table tactics, begin to appear in the meeting hall. Then, where is this meeting hall located, well it is located under the Kremlin, hundreds of meters deep, and is one of the most reliable nuclear, biological, and chemical proof buildings in the world.

"I still have so many things to do in my office, troubles like NATO. Now, Minister Vandropov, what's the problem?" the President asked him.

"Mr. President, we have stumbled upon something, something vital for the national interest of the motherland, while conducting an espionage mission in a Japanese/American military exercise, our submarines have managed to capture one scene that could change the world as well as mother Russia forever!" the minister proudly talked to the president of Russia. Immediately, he picked up a laptop from his bag, opened it, and then connected the computer to the general mainframe.

"I invite you, my comrades, to read all these files closely. It doesn't matter to me how long these meetings will last, but I am sure, with these kinds of information within our grasp. Without even the United States knowing that we have taken some of their intel," the minister immediately pressed the enter button. Soon, a large loading bar appeared in all the monitors of the room.

"Are you really sure that these documents could change Russia?" the president asked.

"Without a doubt, Mr. President!" he replied.

Left and right, discussions and debates began to flare up inside the room. While the scientific departments quite amazed about the find and the security and intelligence agencies checking the documents back and forth, the President, on the other hand, was scratching his head, wondering whether such an event is even plausible.

"Captain Sivylovsky, what did you see with your periscopes at that time? I wish to know everything directly from your mouth." The President dropped down all the documents in his hand and began to stare with curiosity to the submarine commander.

"While the Japanese and the Americans were conducting their military exercise, my submarine conducted an espionage mission. Our mission is to observe the Japanese and the Americans. At first, everything went well, my submarine was not detected, and we are observing them at close range. Then there was this incident, and at first, I thought it was a hoax or something, but when I checked the radar, nothing was there."

"When I looked at my periscope, we noticed that they were gone. The only thing I can observe during that time was the conversations done between the airbase and the two pilots." The captain said.

"Failed to be detected by radar, and no one can see it. Plus, there is this script. This one is very peculiar too." The president said. "Now tell me, in your opinion, is this an orchestrated plot or just pure coincidence."

'This is all just pure coincidence. As far as I see it, the Americans don't have the technology to make anything disappear. I also capture the entire event at that time, and I can assure you, Sir, something happened out there, and I happened to see it with my own two eyes," the captain said.

"I see, so now the next question. What can you say about this solar eclipse and green orb? Can a solar eclipse manage to open up a hole between two places, like a wormhole or things like that?" The president asked him.

"In my opinion, I think you are right, Mr. President!" the captain nod.

"If you are right on this one, then the last question, if we launch an expedition to this new world of yours, would it be possible for us to make a temporary settlement in that world?" the president asked.

"If that is the case, then I think it is possible." The captain said.

"Ok, now Ms. Catherine, can I ask you a question?" the President asked one of his subordinates. Ms. Catherine or Dr. Catherine is the director of a scientific and research facility in Siberia.

"What is it, Mr. President?" the woman asked.

"When will the next total eclipse, and is it going to happen here in Russia?" the president asked.

"Well, if you are asking for a total eclipse, then the next one would be in June of the next year, somewhere in Siberia." The woman answered.

"Well then, I, the President of the Russian Federation, at this moment, announce the next classified project of the Russian Federation. In June, we will launch an expedition to that world and build a settlement." The president said.

"But Sir, I know an eclipse that is happening sooner than this eclipse; however, it would be a partial eclipse, and it is going to take place in Europe and the western part of Russia. We can use our Black Sea Fleet and conduct an exercise there to cover up our operations." One of the scientists in the Murmansk Facility said.

"Use the Black Sea Fleet and perform an exercise while we conduct our top-secret mission there, I don't want it. If we manage to spy on the Americans during a military exercise, there is a greater chance that their spying apparatus would catch us." The President said.

"I do not want the NATO knowing that we have managed to learn this, and we are conducting a top-secret operation. I want this mission to be as top-secret as we possibly can. Therefore, it is much better if we perform it this time in Russia, and we shall wait for a total eclipse, I have a feeling that a partial eclipse would not give us good results. Now, who's with me?"

"If that is your decision, Mr. President, then you have my approval." The Prime Minister said, and soon the Deputy Prime Minister agree to the terms made by the President.

"If the President has made up his mind, then I would like to agree as well." The Minister of Defense raised his right arms.

Seeing the three of the highest officials of the Russian Federation raising up their arms in approval to the President, soon after, all of the officials from the scientific and research, intelligence, financial, and local branches of the Russian government show up signs of approval by raising up their hands.

Finally, the Russians made had made up their mind, and on June 1, 2011, Russia will and shall put Russian soldiers in Halkeginia.

* * *

**Part 2: **

**Shanghai**

**December 3, 2010 AD**

**Maius 18, 6077 AB**

Two months have passed. America, on its military endeavors in the Middle East, is facing a dilemma.

Tensions in the Middle East, especially with Iran, are rising high enough that war could explode at any moment. Thankfully, the Russians and the Chinese were mediating the conflicts between the countries, easing up the tensions.

On the Russian side, everything is at ease. While the government is trying to ease up the conflicts in its southwestern and western borders (the Middle East and Ukraine), the government, in itself, is secretly improving everything inside Russia. A massive construction and buying spree is taking place in the country. Infrastructures and industrial complexes of the country are currently being changed and improved from the ground up.

The Chinese, however, were not so eased up. Government insurrections and internal conflicts within the communist party plus the democratic strives in Hong Kong are making a volatile atmosphere in the Chinese mainland.

Its military, which is, yes, the biggest army in the world, is also the most disorganized of the three superpowers. While it's competing to be the top military in the world, its militarization efforts are creating disturbances in Eastern and Southeastern Asian regions. And inside China, high-ranking officials in both the military and civilian sides, not all though, are corrupt.

Embezzling funds, accepting bribes, and money laundering are enormous problems in China. The world, after all, has just recovered from the Great Recession of 2008-09. Although it is not the worst-hit country, they are suffering big problems within the state.

There is a mentality in the Chinese government and military which is very corrosive to its overall power, a nobody in China could become an influential man tomorrow if you have friends in the party or if you could appease the communist party or a powerful man in China today could become a very hopeless man if you angered the communist party.

An excellent example of this incompetence, disorganization, and conflicts in the Chinese military is this. Two weeks ago, a Senior Colonel from the Chinese military installation in Zhejiang, tired of waiting for when will the Eastern Naval Headquarters in Shanghai will make a move and send the documents to Beijing. Senior Colonel Zhe Jiang was tired of waiting for reactions (and his promotion); completely ignored the whole chain of command of the Chinese military and directly, he made a report and submitted it to the most powerful man in China, the Chinese Head of State and the leader of the communist party, President Xing Jiangping.

The new President of the People's Republic of China.

In his office in Beijing, the leader of China was quite shocked when he read the report made by Jiang. Reading the summary of the report four times, just to make sense of what he was reading, he found out that the report was made two months ago.

"This reports that you have submitted is vital to the national interest of the People's Republic of China. Why hasn't this report been given to me immediately?"

The President was furious. He knows that this report or discovery could change the fate of the nation at large.

"Almost seven weeks ago, I submitted this file to Major General Tao Zhou. After I figured out that he wasn't able to submit this file directly to Beijing… to you Sir, in the name of my loyalty to the Party and the State, I send this letter on my own accord, just to inform you about what happened on that day," the man's word flattered the President. Immediately, he placed down the documents and looked at his 'new trusty' official.

"I will have this document checked by our scientific department to analyze and try to think about what decision we should do about this discovery of yours." The President grabbed a book on his shelf and looked at the list of military leaders in the Chinese east coast.

He read the 'who placed this man on his position' part of the table. After looking for it, he soon manages to find out that this man, together with the lieutenant generals and the general of the Eastern coast, was placed and appointed by one of his political enemies and his closest rival in the head of state title, Jing Niangping.

"It seems that we need to change this nation from the inside out." President Jiangping stood in front of a map of China, reminiscing, as he remembers the cut-throat politics in the party. "I need to remove this useless heads and change the party from within."

"I shall answer any of your questions immediately, Mr. President,"

"Do you anything about some kind… any kind of crimes these people above have made? If all I have are corrupt and useless people below me, its not a bad thing if I boot them out for their corruption. And if you do, I will reward you by turning you into a general, and maybe even let you do your own projects… you can be the director and manager of this incoming national project," the president said.

Hearing all those offers, the senior colonel of the Zhejiang province was simply mesmerized. Not even wasting a second, the colonel immediately bowed down his head. "Yes, Mr. President, I shall prove to you my usefulness." The man quickly packed up his things into his bag and stood up in front of the President after.

"I expect excellent results." The president said.

"Yes, Mr. President, I shall show you excellent results by rooting out the traitors of the military. Now then, I request to leave your room, Sir!" the man saluted the President.

"Go… and while you're doing your work, I shall send these documents of yours to be analyzed." The President turned his back and looked at his window with a smile on his face. Moments later, the senior colonel leaves his office with a huge smile.

"Let's see what will this new world has to offer!" the president looked at the sky from his window, looking at it very sternly.

* * *

**Part 3:**

**Joint Base Andrews**

**December 14, 2010 AD**

**Maius 29, 6077 AB**

Snow is falling from the sky, its winter in New Jersey. The people there were busy dealing with their equipment. So too is the US army. It has been almost two and a half months since the two F-15s flew over the skies of Tristain. Seven days after celebrating the 69th pre-emptive bombing in Pearl Harbor, personnel in the base were preparing to load the military transport planes with their cargoes.

Along with the hangars of Andrews Airforce Base, 4 C-15B Galaxy, and 6 C-17 Globemaster, were standing. No one in the base really knows what or where these cargoes will go, but one thing is clear, whatever the air force is doing, it's classified. Along with them are Special Forces from an unknown branch of the army. They do not have dog tags; their names were not printed in their uniforms except for these weird tags in their uniforms like Mike432 or something like that. In addition to the peculiarity, they always wear helmets anywhere they go, so no one in the base really knows who they are.

The army called them stormtroopers. These stormtroopers are specialized in dirty and under-the-table transactions. No one really knows what they're doing there, but one thing is clear, all of these planes are going to fly from the US to Aviano Air Base in Italy early in the morning.

One of these stormtroopers was Command Sergeant Major Giles and Command Sergeant Major McWalden. After discovering this brand new world, CSM Giles and CSM Mcwalden were promoted into these promotions, and under the contract that they signed with the commander-in-chief, they could be promoted into General, overseeing the American operations in this new world. Now as commanding officer of the American expedition forces, they were ordered by the President not to show their faces to anyone and that they should keep these operations to be secret to the rest of the world.

"Giles, I never thought we would ever reach this kind of rank. Once we reach that world, we will be automatically promoted as Generals." McWalden said.

"McWalden, don't be cocky about that. We still don't know if that kind of operation would even work in the first place." Giles began to open up his helmet.

"This is just amazing; the US was able to conduct operations like this in the space of two months," McWalden said. Soon, inside his helmet, a video feed began to appear with a man in the monitor. It was the Secretary of Defense.

"Boys, I know you are pretty excited in your first mission as CSM, but let me remind you two one more time… this is the real deal. The government has wasted almost 4 billion dollars in these operations alone, and that includes the planes and the equipment. Don't fail your country boys."

Soon the live video feed was cut.

'Yes, Sir," the two men answered.

* * *

**Part 4:**

**Tristain **

**Maius 26th, 6077 AB**

**December 11, 2010 AD**

The civil unrest calmed down two months ago. Now, in the meantime, life is back to normal. Merchants sell their goods in the market. The citizens bought their products. And the various classes inside the state lives as they should be.

However, in the Ornieles estate, one structure is dominating the featureless land. It was the Université Ornières (Ornières University). This building was commissioned by the duke of Ornières and the duke of the Valliere, which was ten months ago. At first, the construction of this building was slow, and only a few fundings coming from the monarchy was coming in to assist them. The only financial support this construction has is the income and wealth of the Valliere and the Orniele/Hiraga.

However, after the 'steel dragon' incident, according to a meeting a few days ago, the best way to fend off any hostilities from the other side is to adapt and rely more on science and technology while improving magic with science.

Everyone agreed. Everyone knows how powerful the military of the other is. An excellent and concrete example of that comparison of firepower is the Great Dragon's rampage in Halkeginia. Back then, all of the Halkeginian forces have been deployed on one spot, and they only manage to make a small dent on the great dragon. Even the Ostland, with its howitzer, only managed to do a bit of damage more than the fleet. It only managed to make cracks on the dragon's armor.

If Saito and his mediocre F-2 plane, which made massive damages on the dragon's armor, how much more is an airforce full of even more advanced airplanes and weaponry that this?

This has become a dilemma for Halkeginia.

If a single and old model F-2 manage to slay that great dragon, how about an entire squadron of those planes and maybe even better than F-2s.

What if they were to invade Halkeginia and its nations?

It will end up in a one-sided battle, with the Earthlings on the winning side.

After that meeting, the budget and the workforce necessary for building the research and science facility expand exponentially. Not only that, all scholars from all the five major countries and even from the Elven nations began to flock into the Orneiles estate. In a blink of an eye, the featureless land, the edge of Tristain, has become the first industrial city in the realm.

"Saito, what are you planning?" Louise asked his husband.

"After thinking about it for some time, at first I thought that I should encourage people in Halkeginia to study science and technology. That is what I thought about first. Now, after what happened a month ago, I think I should bring the technology from my homeland here. I have a bad feeling that in the future, my world will somehow find a way to come here into this planet… and I know what my people could do." His husband said nonchalantly.

"Don't forget Saito that I am still here for you. You don't need to force yourself to do everything. Don't tire yourself, my love, ok?" his wife, Louise, trying to comfort his husband.

His husband, who is worried about a possible invasion.

"But still, I feel responsible for this. I feel that if I do nothing, in the end, I will see everything burning down to the ground." The boy said.

"Don't be that serious; I think everything will go alright. You don't need to push yourself!" Louise began to increase the volume of her voice.

In an attempt to hammer those words into his husband's mind.

A mind entirely frustrated from all those sleepless nights.

"Louise, you can still use the world door spell of yours, right?" Saito asked his wife.

"Yes, why?" his wife asked.

"I think it's time to introduce the technology of the locomotive and steam technology here into this world." Saito boldly made a declaration. "When we are ready, Louise, can we use that spell again, I have to go to my homeworld. We need to do something there."

"What do you want to do there, Saito?" Louise bowed down her head in agreement.

"Its time to play catch up with my world." Saito looked at his wife. "But first, we need to prepare ourselves."

"This time, we're going back there for the sake of the future of Halkeginia."

* * *

**Part 5:**

**Somewhere in the skies between Austria and Hungary**

**January 11, 2011 AD**

**Iunius 27, 6077 AB**

After three weeks of waiting finally, the planes were starting their mission. From there base in Aviano Air Base in Italy, after 400 kilometers of flying in the sky, finally, the ten planes are in position at the center of an eclipse.

And as expected, the eclipse has begun. Slowly, but surely, the moon slowly cripes into the sun, however, because of it is a partial eclipse, the moon is slightly lower and covers only 3/4 of the sun, but the darkness in the sky didn't even bother the aviators along with 100 personnel and 650 tons of cargo.

Expecting the green hole will appear in the middle of the eclipse, the planes were circling in the possible coordinate where the center of the eclipse should be. A few minutes later, a minute away from the peak of the eclipse, the two commanders of this mission, Giles and McWalden established communications with mainland United States, together with Air Force One, which is flying not that far away from the formation of ten transport planes and three CH-47F Chinook transport helicopters.

"This is the president of the United States of America. I will be observing this task, and I hope for the complete success of this mission. I am watching this event with great interest. Make me proud, boys, make the nation proud." The president said.

"Yes, Sir… without a doubt, we will make this mission a big success." CSM Giles said.

"But, President, I have one thing to tell you before this thing will proceed." The scientist said.

"And what is it?" the President asked.

"This is a partial eclipse, and the last time was a total eclipse… I think we may not succeed this time… We have a probability rate of 0.01% here. That is why I must tell you again, Sir, do not expect too much in this mission." The scientist said.

"Ok, well, whatever." The President answered in the manner as if he just shrugged it off and wholly ignored the scientist's warning.

"Well then boys, the eclipse is going to happen in less than ten seconds. Good luck, and may God bless us all." And that was the last thing the president said before he cuts off the communication.

**Ten seconds**

**Nine**

**Eight**

**Seven**

**Six**

Everyone was watching a historical event with pure excitement. Even the president personally looked at the radar screen to monitor the success of the mission.

**Five**

**Four**

**Three**

**Two seconds** left. Anxiety filled the room. CSM Giles cannot wait any longer, so he rushed into the cockpit and looked for the telltale signs of that green wormhole.

**One**

**Zero…**

…

…

…

…

…

**Thirty seconds**

**One Minute**

**Two minutes**

**Four minutes**

**Ten minutes**

And the eclipse was over… and not even a pinhole-sized green tunnel-like wormhole appeared. Everyone looked at the radar with disappointment.

**The mission was a failure.**

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

In this story, a total solar eclipse is required to travel from Earth to Halkeginia. The first attempt is a failure, but this won't be the last attempt. The mission failed. All those powerful men, governing America behind the scenes (I am not a conspiracist, I am just using their ideas to put some more elements in my story) would be very disappointed. Anyway, America would not give up, not yet. The problem is the next eclipse, a total solar eclipse, would take place in Russia and China.

China is making its own move. However, the Chinese will take a step immediately, just like what the Americans and Russians do. Instead, they will do it slowly.

The Halkeginian Industrial Revolution is coming. The arms race between Halkeginia and Earth will begin soon.

Will you guess it, its Russia. Russia will be the first nation to put a human in Halkeginia. I wonder what the Russians will do when they reach Halkeginia. It's for everyone to answer that question.

Do not worry, I am also planning to try to involve the EU/NATO, and even Japan later in my story. Remember, the national standing for the top superpower will not be permanent. I wonder how I would involve other countries into this mess that is the expansion of humanity to Halkeginia.

And oh yes, the stormtroopers, yes I borrowed them from star wars, and they are one of the best Special Forces Division there is on the United States Army, and yes with a full platoon of them are planned to become the first human settlers in Halkeginia.

No more time difference.

Now, here are the calendar amendments.

Since I am following a calendar similar to the Julian calendar, I will be making changes on the calendar format (although the only differences on it are only its names since I'm using the Julian calendar after 45 BC format).

These are the months, the day lengths, and their equivalent calendar names in the modern calendar.

**Ianuarius – January – 31 days**

**Februarius – February – 28 days (29 on leap years)**

**Martius – March – 31 days **

**Aprilis – April – 30 days**

**Mauis – May – 31 days**

**Iunius – June – 30 days**

**Quintilis – July – 31 days**

**Sextilis – August – 31 days**

**Septilis – September – 30 days**

**Octilis – October – 31 days**

**Nonatilis – November – 30 days**

**Decatilis – December – 31 days **

Well, it is quite similar to the usual Julian calendar. The day lengths are the same. However, since Halkeginia is not the Roman Empire, I made changes in the names of the months. Instead of Iulius, I named it Quintilis (the fifth month), Augustus to Sextilis (sixth month), September to Septilis (the seventh month), October to Octilis (the eighth month), November to Nonatilis (the ninth month) and December to Decatilis (the tenth month).

AD or **Anno Domini** will represent Earth reference time while AB or **After Brimir** will represent Halkeginian reference time. The Halkeginian calendar will also be 195 days behind Earth's timeline. So if the date in Halkeginia is Ianuarius 1, 6077 AB, then Earth date will be July 16, 2010 AD. And if the Earth date is January 1, 2010 AD, Halkeginian date will be Iunius 17, 6076 AB.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you.

Next update will be next Saturday, February 15.

And last but not least, I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. I hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	4. 01-004 - Gambit

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

"Failure is not an option!"

Gene Kranz, the Flight Director of Apollo 13

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gambit

* * *

**Part 1: **

**821st ****Space Intelligence Centre**

**Moscow: **

**0800 H, **

**January 11, 2011 AD**

**Iunius 27, 6077 AB**

While a drama of failure and disappointment was unfolding in the area somewhere between the countries of Austria and Hungary, somewhere up in the heavens, flying at a speed faster than a bullet at an altitude of 33,000 kilometers is one of Russia's gigantic web of spy satellites. Although there are more or less forty countries with satellites zooming around in orbit, only a few of them have more than 30 in orbit above the Earth, and only countries with hundreds of them in the sky.

Only Russia, China, and the United States have more than two hundred satellites, which are still in working condition.

With a flotilla of satellites orbiting above the Earth, the Russians monitored the activities of the United States as they seek to test going to the other world through an eclipse. Watching in the safety of their seats, high-ranking Russian officials were attending the event live from the space intelligence center in Russia. Tensions were running high inside the Kremlin.

America is about to place a considerable chunk of its army in this brand new world.

Clear skies in the region made monitoring the progress of the US mission planes made satellite recon easier. It was an easy feat for the Russians to spy them.

However, some in the Russian high command felt down about the idea that the US progress. The Americans are about to make a new first. The embers of the old rivalry between the US and the successor of the Soviet Union are there.

A few moments passed, however, something unexpected happened. The partial eclipse is over, yet all those American planes were still there. It means only one and only one thing… the US failed in its first attempt.

The results of these historical undertakings are mixed with uncertain emotions.

Everyone in that room, under the Kremlin, was happy because the Americans failed. However, watching that the Americans have been unable to go to the other world also means one thing, the idea of going into that brand new world might just be a game of chances.

It might be even impossible.

However, not everyone thought it that way.

Inside that bunker, one man stood up with his heads held up high. "My comrades, look, and see… the Americans have failed, haven't they? Now we shall move to the next step of our plan. My comrades, as the power bestowed to me by the Russian people, I shall declare that we will continue."

"On June 1 of this year, we will send our men into that new world."

It was the Russian President, Vladimy Patin. With no traces of doubts in his face, he boldly spoke his words into the rest of Russia's most influential leaders.

"But Mr. President… as you can see, the Americans failed. We all know in this room that the Americans have a vast resource in terms of scientific and analytical capacity. If they can't do it, can we even pull this kind of operation?" the Deputy Prime Minister stood up in objection. He was simply doubtful in the President's bold declaration.

"Mr. President… I am sorry, but as your political ally and for the good of the Russian people, I say that we trash these operations right now. I am sorry, but I support the Deputy Prime Minister. We can't risk taking such an undertaking today." The President was shocked. One of his most trusted persons in the Russian government, the Prime Minister, the man that assigned into that seat of power, makes an objection and proposes to trash the plan.

"Well, that makes three objections, Mr. Patin. According to my people in the SRV, I can only say that the Americans have wasted a staggering three to four billion dollars in that operation. It is alright .for them to waste so much money. We don't care about them anyway. But if we, the Russians, are to make a great mistake of attempting such an undertaking, billions of rubles could go to waste in the space of a few hours."

"Another thing Mr. President is that, if we are to do such an undertaking this coming June, and the Americans manage to catch a glimpse with their spy network in our field of operation, then American might start investigating about how we knew such a thing," the director of SRV said. After hearing the director's speech, the President began to scratch his head, wondering how can he convince all of his people.

"Everyone! Listen to me. I know that. Yes, I do! If we fail, billions of rubles, rubles that should have been used in improving our military and our infrastructure might go to waste," President Paten paused for a moment before he continued.

"But look at it from my point of perspective. If we succeed, imagine what kind of resource we might find in there. Imagine what kind of knowledge we can harvest from the minds of those beings living in that world. Imagine the possibilities and the potentials this world has. What if this world has something that could turn the motherland back to its former military and influential glory… the power we once had during the Soviet era." Patin clenched his fist. Without holding a single word back, he made his speech loud and clear to everyone. His words were full of power.

"Mr. President, I admire your nationalistic urges and your great sense of patriotism to this country, the Russian Federation. But, I warn you, Mr. Patin, doing this kind of task, according to my political analyst working secretly for me if Russia could make a single error, a single miscalculated act, a single international incident… the United States may use its iron grip in Europe and NATO to secretly wage war against us by hitting the rubles hard or negotiating our former provinces like Kazakhstan, the Baltic States, and especially the already war-torn Caucasus region and Ukraine. If that happens, more problems will come running into our way." The Prime Minister made a stand in his word.

"I agree, you have a point, Prime Minister… and I thank you for that concern. However, this is the time to think forward and out of the box. Everyone, I shall make the biggest gambit in my term… no, in my entire career! As President of the Russian Federation, I, President Vladimy Patin, announces, full with honor and valor, that I shall not run in the next election as President or in any other positions of the government if I fail." The President raised his right arm and opened his right palm, making an oath to the government.

"Commander-in-chief, you don't need to say such things in front of this hall. I don't need to listen to the blabbering of the Prime Minister or to the deputy. You have my approval, along with the four ministers of the five different sectors of the military." Soon five hands began to rise. First, one to raise his hands in approval was the Minister of Defense, soon followed by the Minister of the Army, the Navy, the Airforce, and the Aerospace Defense Force.

"Well, the possibility of us, the Russians reaching that place would be much higher than the Americans have. I bet the American scientists were somehow expecting it. It is common sense that the partial eclipse could not open anything at all. In other words, Mr. President, I support you in this move. After all, I have read all the papers about it, and together with my team, we figured out that the possibility of success doing it in a total eclipse is 43.78% which is much higher than the American one which in our statistical calculation is equal to 7.45%," the head of an unknown scientific institution in Russia made an announcement. Soon he grabbed a laptop, type in all the values, and showed it to his superiors.

"With all due respect, Mr. Prime Minister, I think you are greatly underestimating the Russian capability. We have bigger chances this time. Why you asked Mr. Prime Minister… it is because the area involved in a partial eclipse is vast, and unknown factors and powers are behind this kind of stuff, maybe some kind of an undiscovered rule in nature or something more."

"Compared to a total eclipse, we are only required to look in a tiny spot, probably less than two hundred miles or so, and according to the data I have, we need to look for the center of the eclipse… which is quite easy than anyone might think. I don't need to explain the details, but there is a huge chance and huge rate of success this time," the man in a lab coat smiled. "so, Deputy Prime Minister and Mt. Prime Minister, forgive me for what I am going to say, but I have to tell you that you should study and asked yourself what can the second most powerful country in the world is capable of, and please, start being optimistic because your pessimistic thoughts are damaging the Russian scientific community. So, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for hearing me out. I have to go; I have more work to do. Dasvidania!" After saying that, the live broadcast from that secret facility was intentionally terminated.

Mr. Paten laughed out loud.

"Well, at least you heard the words from our science department. I trust their data, that is why… we are proceeding to the next step of our plans… we will go to that world." The President hearing all those words from the scientist from an unknown institution said, cemented his argument about the expedition.

"Prime Minister, I know you are worried about the current state of the Russian economy as well as the welfare of the country and the relationship between the people and the government, but I asked you this question, do you have some trust about the Russian might and power?" the President asked.

"I see, I get it; you win in this argument, Mr. Patin! I guess we need to try this out. It is your choice, not mine, plus the scientific and the military departments of Russia is supporting you. Therefore, Mr. President – I, as the executive head of the country, is approving the proposal. But Mr. President, we must limit our spendings to only 60 billion rubles (1.5 billion dollars)," the Prime Minister said.

"Don't worry there, my old friend, I already did. This operation will involve our usage of 13 Mi-26s, 200 tons worth of equipment, weapons and supplies, and 100 passengers – all of them composed of our shock troops, scientists, anthropologist, and explorers. Plus, for dealing hostilities, we have an anti-aircraft/artillery piece and a couple of rifles and small firearms. For reconnaissance purposes, we will also send dozens of hydrogen and helium balloons and specialized UAVs. All of that, except the military exercise that would be conducted in Siberia, will all cost 50 billion rubles (1.25 billion dollars)." The President said.

"A MILITARY EXERCISE, well it is still acceptable in my terms, we have been planning for an exercise soon anyway, Plus, I also want to show off our airforce. In addition to that, this exercise will be the Russian response to the Japanese-American exercise in Japan. This will be good camouflage for our true plan," the Minister of defense said.

"Now, the final question, who in this room is willing to take this gambit?" the President asked.

At first, an eerie silence enveloped the room, but later on, without a single word uttered by the opposition, everyone inside the room stood up and clapped their hands, showing their approval.

* * *

**Part 2: **

**Washington DC**

**January 15, 2011 AD**

**Iunius 30, 6077 AB**

The mission was a failure. A few days ago, squadrons of fifteen aircraft, including the helicopters, flew over the skies of Hungary and Austria. It was a big operation. It even involved tense diplomacy for the United States just to convince Austria and Hungary to let their aircraft, military aircraft, to enter Austrian and Hungarian airspace, using scientific research as a purpose and the United States' influence in NATO as a key to quick negotiations.

In the end, the Russian estimates about how much the United States spends were far exaggerated… for if all those 'sacrificial' aircraft were to be removed in the equation, the entire operation only costs less than 500 million dollars, much lesser than the Russian estimates, which is 4 billion dollars.

"So now Mr. President, we have finally proven that going to this new world is only possible through a total eclipse. Now Mr. President, what shall we do next?" the man in a lab coat said.

"Do next, let's try going into that world in the next total eclipse, so when will the next total eclipse be?" the President asked.

"The next total eclipse Sir, I think we have some problems regarding that," the scientist said.

"Problem, and what is it? If its diplomacy, we can talk it out, and if we are talking about technology, we can do something about it, right?" the President said.

"It's diplomacy that is the problem here, Mr. President, as you see, the next total eclipse will be taking place in northern Kazakhstan, Central Siberia and northwest of China. I think it will be hard making negotiations we the Russians as well as the Kazakhs and the Chinese in this time of year, Mr. President," the scientist said.

"Well, we can talk and make a deal with the Kazakh government… it will be easy, so when will this solar eclipse takes place, Doctor?" the President said.

"June 1, 2011 – that is the schedule for the next solar eclipse, Mr. President." The scientist asked.

"Mr. President – I think negotiation with the Kazakhs will not be possible. As you can see, China, Russia, and Kazakhstan will be conducting a military exercise on that date." The secretary of defense said.

"What did you say, Mr. Secretary of Defense?" the President asked.

"I only manage to get this news a few moments earlier through a live broadcast from the Russian media. If you wish to see this Mr. President, I shall order my subordinates to produce a copy of that announcement," the secretary of defense said.

"I see, I'll read about that exercise later on, but first, let's settle this problem we have. So Dr. Davidson, can you tell me when the next total solar eclipse after the June 1 will total solar eclipse?" the President asked.

"The next solar eclipse… ahh, Mr. President, the second total solar eclipse, will happen in Russia, Mongolia, and Northern China again, and it will take place on March 13, 2012." The scientist said.

"Tsk, damnit those Russians, ok Dr. Davidson, the next total solar eclipse after March 13, 2012, when will the next total eclipse happen." The President asked again, this time with a pissed off face.

"The next total solar eclipse after that one Mr. President will take place in the Atlantic, between Britain to the East coast. It will have its center in the northern Atlantic and is scheduled to take place on October 2, 2013." The scientist said.

"Finally, some good news, at last, a total solar eclipse will take place in the Atlantic on October 2, 2013… two years from now, am I right?" the President asked.

"Yes, Mr. President, you are right about that… the next solar eclipse will take place in the Atlantic… so what are we going to do next, Mr. President." The scientist asked.

"We will wait. We will wait until we finally have the opportunity to put our men in that world." The President said.

"So, Mr. President, if we will wait, what are we going to do here in America for the next two years?" the Secretary of Defense said.

"We will do the other things and continue with our agenda, of course, which involves spreading our influence in the Middle East and, at the same time, trying to control Chinese military growth." The President said.

"Well, if that's what you want, Mr. President… then no problem!" the Secretary of Defense said.

"Well then, Mr. Secretary of Defense, Dr. Davidson, everyone… I call this meeting to a close. Thank you, and goodbye!" Soon communication link from the White House, leaving everyone in that conference hall silent, which later on, one by one, they also began terminating their own transmissions.

* * *

**Part 3: **

**Beijing, PRoC**

**February 28, 2011 AD**

**Sextilis 13, 6077 AB**

The world has never been this busy than ever before. The Russians, while waiting for the next solar eclipse, began involving itself in the problems regarding its Middle Eastern allies. On the outside, Russia is now making more footprints in the world arena by opposing any American moves in the Middle East and Europe while further developing its infrastructure sectors like roads and rails and buildings, as well as accelerating its technological and scientific progress in the inside.

America, on the other hand, is finally making progress. American influence is sipping into the oily sands of the Middle East. The American agenda in the Middle East is moving forward. The Arab Spring is at its peak. The US NGOs are expressing its support to the democratic movements in the Middle East while increasing its military forces in the area.

However, in China, on the other hand, is not doing that much. As usual, corruption is the norm of the communist party. But it is changing.

However, throughout the communist party, both the civilian and the military side, everything is an entirely different story. Corruption crackdowns, adultery scandals, treason, and betrayal to the Chinese people and the communist party, all of those cases flooded all over China. Like a plague ravaging through the populace, for the first time in the history of the world, the largest trial full of corruption cases is taking place in China. The world, in return, began to admire the Chinese move.

Some of the admirers are from the left. But, unexpectedly, most of the admirers are from the right side of politics.

As usual, though, human rights and pro-democracy groups around the world denounced the Chinese action as many Chinese from different levels of government are being purged and being shot down.

However, there is an ulterior motive behind this move. In truth, the present communistic regime in China is just removing all those who dare challenge the President of China and the leader of the communist party. President Xing Jiangping, together with his cohorts of political, military, and economic allies, began to make a move. Like a tidal wave roaring and rolling through a vast ocean, the President of China is unstoppable.

One of the President's best agents is no other than the former senior colonel of Zhejiang, Admiral of the Eastern Sea Fleet, Hai Jun Shang Jiang Zhe Jiang (Admiral Zhe Jiang).

Since January, he has been leading the crackdowns and espionages against his superiors. Once the secrets are in, he leaks them out and reporting it directly to Xing Jianping. Due to his bold efforts, he was even regarded by the Chinese people as the Knight of Justice. However, all of those actions, just like the President, are all in the name of power.

"Admiral Zhe Jiang, reporting in!" the new Admiral went inside to the room of the most powerful and feared man in China, the President.

"Oh, comrade, come in and have a seat. So what do you have for me today, comrade?" the President asked.

"A have a proposal for you, Mr. Jiangping!" the Admiral said.

"And what is it then, Mr. Jiang?" the President asked.

"Can I ask for an additional budget of 100 billion yuan (16.1 billion US dollars)? I would like to start my own project, plus I also want to establish espionage and an information team, Mr. President," the Admiral demanded.

"A hundred billion yuan, what kind of project are you trying to make here, my friend? And why do you need espionage and an information team?" the President asked.

"For the one hundred billion yuan, I will use thirty billion of it to proceed in building my own project somewhere I province of Shaanxi, the forty billion for the improvement of my espionage team and my own special branch in the Ministry of State Security and the rest will be used for other purposes, well, you know what I mean Mr. President," the Admiral said.

"Other purposes, well… my only request to you is to eliminate the other four scums of the politburo, and if you can eliminate that guy, well, you know what I mean," the President said.

"Mr. Xiangping, are you planning to control the politburo? Well, I wouldn't mind, even if you turned yourself into the commander-in-chief of the entire military. I see you are a man worthy of commanding me, and I trust you can become a great Commander-in-Chief." The Admiral said.

"Well, what are planning to do with the additional development of your own espionage and information team? What are you planning to do, Mr. Jiang?" the President asked.

"MY plan, I want to turn China into the most powerful nation in the world, in the name of the people and the party. I want to conduct espionage missions in both the US and the Russians, and maybe I can get more information from those nations about technology and my own project." The Admiral said.

"Espionage, hmmm, well it doesn't matter, I know you are going to become an excellent and powerful man in the future, you are still young, but you already have managed to become the Admiral of the Eastern Navy… say how old are you, Admiral Jiang?" the President asked.

"I am still 28 years old, your excellency, why?" the Admiral asked.

"You are very young. You are like my son with that age of yours." President Jiangping smirked.

"If you become a trustworthy ally of mine, maybe before my term ends, I may install you to the next generation of the politburo, since if you work hard in the task, I asked you, you may open up positions in the politburo, you know that my friend," the President said.

"Oh my, a seat in the politburo, well, that's quite tempting Mr. President, but I'm already happy to have this position of mine, Mr. Xiangping." The Admiral said.

"Well then, here is your request, don't worry, I have it all covered." The President grabbed his pen and signed the document. After that, the Admiral immediately accepted the documents, after it was approved by the President.

"By the way, Mr. President."

"What is it, Admiral?"

"Our intelligence networks in Japan has given me quite an interesting find."

The Admiral gave a series of documents to the President of the People's Republic of China. The set of documents contains intel ranging from pictures, missing case reports, and police reports.

"Its related to the Pearl Harbor Anniversary Incident."

"What about it?"

"I don't have plenty of leads about it." Admiral Jiang added.

"However, we have collected a few strange stories about this. According to our sources in Tokyo, a man wearing a blue jacket a year ago went to one of our intel hubs. He said a boy came in front of one of our hubs and began talking that doesn't make sense. However, we have managed to get a video feed of the boy he was talking about."

The President looked at the documents and saw a blue-haired man who seems to be trying to hustle his way on the old man, who happens to be an agent of the Ministry of State Security stationed in Japan.

"Please continue." The President said.

"Our agent in Tokyo made note that a year ago, the boy took a piece of the newspaper. It happens to be the weather section of the newspaper. The boy then asked him where the nearest airport. The strangeness of the situation made him take note of the event, and when our spies in Tokyo reported that the Japanese have lost an aircraft, he filled this report to the MSS. The MSS, upon receiving the report, placed it on the archives for future use."

"And?" The President asked again.

"When my men discovered this while combing the archives finding international transactions between high ranking Chinese officials and the Japanese, we found these documents. Intrigued by the records, my men gave this to me. A total eclipse, a strange Japanese teenager, and a missing aircraft. It might lead us to somewhere, so I made a background check of the boy, and I got his identity."

"Saito Hiraga." The Chinese pronounced his name as he looked at the name in the missing case report.

"The boy has been missing for more than 2 years. However, the PLA cyber division managed to hack into Japanese security servers. Under my request, they took all the relevant information about the boy, and we found a person that matched his image through street security cameras. He seemed to be walking with a pink-haired girl."

"How is it related to anything?" The President asked.

"Pink hair isn't natural. In addition to that, the clothing they wore didn't match the attire everyone else was wearing. A security camera footage has been taken in the business center in Tokyo."

The President looks on the image of a security camera footage where two individuals apparently came out from a greenish tunnel-like entrance.

"I see."

"So, Mr. President, if you allow me, I would like to put the Hiraga residence under full surveillance. I have a feeling he will come back to Tokyo three to four months from now. I would also like to plant espionage cells in the vicinity of the residence."

"Do what you want." The President turned his head towards Admiral Jiang. "However, do it as to not alarm the Japanese and American intelligence agencies."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"And you're welcome… as long as you do a nice job for me, then you will have your rewards." The President said. The Admiral soon left the room and went on to do his 'business' with a big smile on his face. Back to the President, after the man leaves the room quietly, stood up, and look at the progress of the Admiral has done in the space of a few months. "Despite your young age, you can do outstanding feats. Your very efficient and trustworthy; maybe I should add you up in the politburo on the next national election," the President soon placed down his book and continued on to his work, which is to read mountains of paperwork.

"However, your still very young, Admiral Jiang. Be careful out there."

"Yes, Mr. President." The Admiral replied.

When the Admiral was about to leave the room, the Chinese President seemed to have remembered something. There was a note on the side of his table written in both Chinese and Russian.

It was an invitation letter.

"By the way, Admiral, what do you think?"

"About what, Mr. President?" Admiral Jiang replied.

"On May 30, the Russians are going to conduct a military exercise. And they extended a letter of invitation to us." The Chinese President looked at the Admiral. "On the day of a Solar Eclipse."

"Interesting, Mr. President." The Admiral replied. "I think we should participate in this, Mr. President."

"I believe the Russians are trying to cover this up by inviting us, to not arouse the attention of the Americans, perhaps." Admiral Jiang added.

"Interesting take on the situation. Anyway, just continue on your work." The President added. "I expect good results."

"I will, Mr. President."

* * *

**Part 4:**

**Novosibirsk Oblast (Novosibirsk Province), **

**Russia **

**June 1, 2011 AD**

**Nontilis 17, 6077 AB**

Operation Nova

Operation Nova was a large scale military exercise, held between May 30 – June 11, 2011, throughout the Novosibirsk Oblast. The exercise involved units from the Army, Navy, and Airforce of the Russian military, along with Chinese special forces and Kazakhstan, as foreign participants.

The said exercise involved about 110,000 troops along with 11,000 vehicles, 600 aircraft, and 22 ships from the Russian military. The People's Republic of China has also contributed some 600 soldiers with 5 aircraft, 30 vehicles, and 2 missile destroyers. Kazakhstan, meanwhile, has 200 soldiers in the field with 1 helicopter and 11 vehicles.

And the exercise was simulating separatist uprisings in Russia, mirroring the conditions present during the second Chechen war and the Russo-Georgian war.

Somewhere in the skies of Novosibirsk Province, in the middle of the military exercise, a squadron of Mi-26s, 13 of them, took flight. Inside of the 13 rotorcrafts is personnel, 100 of them, and 200 tons of cargo.

And their mission – Operation Odessa.

The events are being directly monitored by the Russian high command in Moscow through a separate channel.

The high ranking officials of the Russian Federation watched the event through an unmanned aerial vehicle. Watching the helicopters fly towards an eclipse, the officers observed the situation with mixed emotions. Some of them, especially in the military branch, is optimistic about the success of the operation. However, some of them, from the civilian branch, feels that something wrong will happen to the mission.

However, there is one man in the room who confident that the mission will be a complete success.

He was the Russian President, President Vladimy Patin.

Back to the Mi-26s, all of the personnel inside the choppers watched the event as it unfolds before them.

Beneath them and also around them, thousands of men, vehicles, and aircraft are conducting a full-scale exercise. Not that far away from them, a Tupolev Tu-95 held carpet-bombing activities. Around the site, the Russian EW department exercised its electronic warfare capacities. Electronic jamming was so intense in the area, necessary equipment has to be prepared, and a unique radio channel has to be set to allow communication with Moscow. The military even made decoys as a fleet of Russian transport planes flying around the region carrying paratroopers.

It was almost impossible to see the event through outside means – satellite, high-altitude recon, and radio interception.

Scattered in a 4 – 4 – 5 deployment, the two four helicopter-group occupied each of the wings of the formation and the five helicopters holding the center. To an untrained eye, it is just an ordinary military formation, aiming to defend the entire squadron of Mi-26s, while conducting anti-tank operations.

At 13:18 UTC, the sun's light is slowly but surely being darkened by the moon. It is a total eclipse. Slowly the moon began to cover the sun, and the world below them is starting to be enveloped by darkness. After one hour of waiting for the moon to cover the sun, finally there, there it is… the peak of the solar eclipse.

Watching from the UAVs, the President of Russia stretched his arms and pointed the screen. "Dr. Zylensky, was it stated in the report that a green spot formed in the solar eclipse before 2 F-15s from the US disappeared?" the President of Russia asked.

"Yes, Mr. Patin." The scientist answered.

Everyone then noticed what the President was pointing at. It was indeed a green tunnel-like object floating on the direction of the eclipse. It was as described by the Americans a year ago in a total eclipse in the East China Sea.

"Then, my comrades, the Russian Gambit, my gambit… I won!" the President said proudly with his head held up high.

As soon as the President said that in Moscow, all thirteen helicopters made a run at full speed into the green hole. A second later, it was over.

The helicopters disappeared from the sights of the UAVs. Everyone grew tensed and feeling anxious as they see nothing but the green tunnel-like hole up in the sky. For a full four seconds, there was nothing in the intercom.

But, after that helicopter broke the radio silence; it was the commander of the squadron

"Mr. President, we finally passed through the green hole. Report: we are flying in what seems to be probably an uninhabited land. No settlements found yet. Terrain description: we are flying in a grassland environment. Environment report: The atmosphere is safe. Gas levels are the same as Earth. Command, this is Odessa squadron head - mission is a success! I repeat the mission is a success." The commander of the helicopter squadron said.

Back to the helicopters, the Russian pilots pressed a button in their control module. Immediately, like a rushing torrent of water flowing in a waterfall, data about the environment, RADAR maps, and onboard computer analysis reach Earth by passing through the green hole, then to the drone relay stations and then through ground stations in Novosibirsk and then to Moscow, all in less than 10 milliseconds.

Immediately, the command center back in Moscow began receiving data feed sent by all the equipment in the area. After the commander said it was mission success, everyone just automatically stood up and clapped their hands. "Congratulations, you've just become the first Russian to step into that world." The President said.

"Soldiers of the Russian Federation, I will ask you again." The Russian President said, now with his poker face. "This is a one-way mission. You might never see your country again. You are now the Russian pioneers in an unknown land. I will give you all an offer."

"You can all abort the mission and return back to the motherland."

For a few moments, there was silence in the intercom. Meanwhile, the heads from the military and civilian sectors of the Russian government present in that room looked at President Patin. It was like they want to ask a question or want to complain at him, but instead, they kept their silence.

"Mr. President, we appreciate your offer, but as loyal subjects of the motherland, we would like to continue our mission, and plant the Russian flag on this world." The commander of Operation Odessa replied. It was Commander Sikovi Medvedev.

"Command, this is Odessa squadron, 4 minutes 43 seconds left before communication termination, launching high altitude rocket UAV module." Immediately a small rocket from one of the helicopters shoot out from its back and propelled itself all the way stratospheric altitudes. Two minutes later, with the rocket propulsion reaching speeds of 2 kilometers per second, it finally reached a height of 70,000 meters (70 kilometers up in the sky).

After it reaches the altitude of 70 km, the protective skin of the UAV peels off, exposing its sophisticated machinery. After the surface of the UAV peels off, a helium balloon instantly expands outwards. Less than 20 seconds later, the deployment of the helium balloon was complete.

Sitting at an altitude of 70,000 meters, the cameras, and onboard ground mapping radar can take readings of a circle about 1600 km in diameter. Immediately all equipment took in data like high altitude imagery, geographical features from the ground radar equipment, and upper atmospheric data.

All data gathered by the helicopters were all beamed back to the Odessa squadron and then to Moscow. With thirty seconds left before all kinds of transmission are terminated, a full geographical image of the terrain became seen. The ground is very similar to western Russia, and to be more specific, the Volga Region, the Upper Caucasus and the East coast of the Black Sea, with all the rivers and mountains in position.

It looks precisely like Russia. However, only small traces of civilization are present, with what looks like towns and small cities many kilometers away from the squadron.

"Command, this is Odessa Squadron, the mission is a success, going back to radio silence. Over and out!" that was the last words heard from the helicopters. A second later, the solar eclipse is over.

"My comrades, it looks like we succeed." President Patin walked close to the monitor. "My comrades, it looks like we are better than the Americans after all."

"**Mission Complete!"**

* * *

**Part 5**

**Tristain **

**Decatilis 4, 6077 AB**

**June 19, 2011 AD**

"Mr. Colbert, are you ready?

"Is this the clothes the people from your world use?

Professor Jean Colbert checked his clothes. He wears a jacket with jeans and a pair of shoes.

"Oh, you look good, darling."

A tall young woman with long, red hair tapped her fiance's shoulder. It was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, or for short, Kirche von Zerbst, a noble from Germania.

While Kirche was flirting with Professor Colbert, a blue-haired girl approached Saito and tugged his sleeves.

"Saito, is it really necessary that I join with you?"

It was Tabitha, or better known as Queen Charlotte Helene Orleans de Gallia, the Queen of Gallia.

"Yes, your majesty, I need as many of the nobility in the continent to see what kind of people the other side of the portal is."

Saito then turns his attention towards the elf. "That includes you, Tiffa."

"Well, if Saito-san himself requests it, I will do." Tiffa lowered her head. "I hurt Saito back then, and nothing I will do will ever repay it."

Tiffa raised her head and looked directly at Saito's chest. She was referring to the Lifdrasir. Saito immediately walked towards Tiffania and patted her head.

"Its been a year since then. That's nothing to be concern about TIffa. And besides, the past is the past."

Tiffa kept her silence.

"Plus, you're from the nobility from Albion, and you can also represent the elves."

"I see." Tiffa lowered her head again.

"So Saito, you only want us to go and see your world?" The blond-haired man standing by in the corner looked at Saito. It was Julio Chesare.

"That is just part of the reason." Saito looked back at Julio.

"I want to take as many books and pieces of technology as we can."

"You're going to steal them from your world?"

"No. I would still go and pay for all the goods that I will buy." Saito said as he showed them some pieces of gold.

"I will sell this gold in my country. I know some places where we can sell it."

"I see," Julio replied.

"So, is everyone ready?"

Saito looked at everyone, checking if they have done their clothes well.

First, we have Louise. Louise was wearing a red, black, and white striped autumn coat. She also has a couple of thin gloves, some jeans, and a pair of white leather high-heeled shoes.

Second, there is Tabitha. She wears a khaki wool coat with a white shirt under it. She also wore jeans, and also uses a pair of leather high-heeled shoes.

Third, we have Julio Chesare. Julio wears a navy wool covert coat with a navy blue polo and a matching navy blue colored scarf. However, instead of jeans, he wears black slacks and shiny black wet-look shoes. By Earth's standards, Julio wears the most professional cloth.

Fourth, we have Professor Colbert. He wears a simple jacket with jeans and a pair of shoes.

Fifth, we have Tiffania. She wears a red wool jacket with a hoody on it. In addition to that, she also wears yellowish style jeans and regular shoes.

Sixth, we have Kirche. Kirche wears the most fashionable yet the most simple clothes on all the girls in the group. She wears white simple long sleeves, similar to that of office clothing, long-sleeve ruffles. She also has a red scarf with her with a tight beyond knee skirt and long black leggings and a pair of step-in.

And finally, there is me. And as usual, I wore my usual attire.

"By the way, Saito, where did you get these clothes from?" Tabitha asked.

"I asked some of our tailors to make these clothes for us. When I saw those F-15 fighters reaching this world, I thought time will come that we need to go there. I want to go there with everyone blending into the general population."

"I'll open the gate now," Louise said as she took out the founder's book and directed the wand into the open air.

"**Ken Kyoufu Hagari Soui Beoku Beoi Son Rial"**

"**World Door, open." **

A surge of mana immediately filled the room. Saito's gandalfr rune shined bright. Soon a white dot appeared in the place where the wand was pointing at, which gradually grew bigger and bigger until it was big enough to fit people in.

And right before them, a world door was completely open.

Saito glanced one more time on the crowd. Everyone else looked back at him.

Saito nodded, "I guess this should be alright." He then turned his back away from them and towards Louise.

"Let's go," Saito first entered the world door. Louise immediately followed him, then Tabitha, Professor Colbert, Kirche, Tiffa, and Julio.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Old me said: About me having you people root with Halkeginia, don't worry, I will never do that. I'm just giving the Halkeginia some small kind of let's say "resistance" from the mighty hordes of the human army. Do not worry, this Industrial Revolution is just like a sandwich spread meant to sweeten up the story, anyway if the Halkeginian people will start building their own wood-planes like the ones we have in World War 1, Earth would have probably something so high-tech, one unit is enough to conquer an entire world. That is way too fast for Halkeginia nobles to cope up with. Plus, I have a surprise for everyone from this story also, but I will expose it later on in the story.

New me said: Hmmm, that seems to be wishy-washy naïve interpretation of the story. The story can be more than that. Especially now that I have seen many world events since this story has been written. I also realized I made a huge mistake. I made Xing Jiangping (Xi Jinping's equivalent character in the story) to be elected a bit too early. I should have added him in 2012 storytime. But oh well. Yeah, I would like to make Halkeginia + Lothlorien (the name I gave for the elven nation) into a single sovereign force. In other words, a magical superpower. Then there are also the other nations in the other world.

Old me said: I would like to have the Halkeginians to have this false hope, the elusive hope in which the Halkeginian are aiming to cling on to when it truth there is none. They can advance to the Industrial Age, but never will they be able to compete with Earth, who is already in the age of space colonization. I say let them have industry; it does not matter to me anyway. One percent is too much of an exaggeration here, because the truth is, by the time everything is set, I would say that there is more chance for a satellite to land in front of my dormitory than Halkeginians winning this war. However, I was also planning to let them win one battle, though, a pyrrhic victory that is.

New me said: Hmmm, Halkeginians with Industrial level technology and magic is quite an impressive opponent. Plus, it's not like the Earthlings are a united force anyway, especially in a multipolar world. It might be a leveled playing field, after all. Void magic is equivalent to strategic weapons, then there is Elven magic, which isn't bad at all.

Plus, there is that Russian UAV, well, that is just a regular weather balloon equipped with a rocket that will propel itself at a speed of 2 kilometers per second in 120 seconds. This weather balloon, for Fanfiction purposes, is fitted with a high altitude camera, lithium-ion battery that will let the balloon live for two months, a RADAR device used to map the area in three dimensions, and some atmospheric equipment like a barometer. Of course, it does not exist yet in the world, I think!

Also, about the Halkeginian geophysical features, I will use the map of the Earth as a reference. Anyway, the continent of Halkeginia is already similar to the continent of Europe here in Earth – with Tristain as the Dutch Republic, Galia as France, Albion as England and Ireland, Romalia as Italy and Germania as Germany.

While this so-called 'dark lands' is the Sahara Desert. The elves living there are the Muslims in the Sahara – much like the Ottoman Empire. And like the Ottoman Empire, this nation, I will call Lothlorien, will stretch from the "Atlantic coast" all the way to Egypt, Mesopotamia, and Anatolia. Therefore, my Russian adventurers will be making a settlement in a land, which is equivalent to Volgograd.

No more time difference.

Now, here are the calendar amendments.

Since I am following a calendar similar to the Julian calendar, I will be making changes on the calendar format (although the only differences on it are only its names since I'm using the Julian calendar after 45 BC format).

These are the months, the day lengths, and their similar calendar names in the modern calendar.

**Ianuarius – January – 31 days**

**Februarius – February – 28 days (29 on leap years)**

**Martius – March – 31 days **

**Aprilis – April – 30 days**

**Mauis – May – 31 days**

**Iunius – June – 30 days**

**Quintilis – July – 31 days**

**Sextilis – August – 31 days**

**Septilis – September – 30 days**

**Octilis – October – 31 days**

**Nonatilis – November – 30 days**

**Decatilis – December – 31 days **

Well, it is quite similar to the usual Julian calendar. The day lengths are the same. However, since Halkeginia is not the Roman Empire, I made changes in the names of the months. Instead of Iulius, I named it Quintilis (the fifth month), Augustus to Sextilis (sixth month), September to Septilis (the seventh month), October to Octilis (the eighth month), November to Nonatilis (the ninth month) and December to Decatilis (the tenth month).

AD or **Anno Domini** will represent Earth reference time while AB or **After Brimir** will represent Halkeginian reference time. The Halkeginian calendar will also be 195 days behind Earth's timeline. So if the date in Halkeginia is Ianuarius 1, 6077 AB, then Earth date will be July 16, 2010 AD. And if the Earth date is January 1, 2010 AD, Halkeginian time will be Iunius 17, 6076 AB.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you.

Next update will be in March.

And last but not least, I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. I hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	5. 02-005 - Saito in Tokyo Part 1

"There is no place where espionage is not possible."

Sun Tzu

* * *

Chapter 5 – Saito in Tokyo Part 1

* * *

**Part 1:**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Decatilis 4, 6077 AB**

**June 19, 2011 AD**

Cobwebs in the ceiling and in the corners. Unattended housewares everywhere in the house, waiting for its owners to use them again. Molds growing in the floor and walls of the house, claiming the house as its residence, glorified by a thick moldy scent that rules the atmosphere within.

Nature has infiltrated the residence of a young man.

Indeed, it was a strange sight of a house that sits in suburban Tokyo.

"Well, sorry about what you see right now, but welcome to my house."

Saito welcomed his guest in the house he once called home. Once was his home, now an abandoned house in suburban Tokyo.

"**AAAAA… AAACHOOO!" **

Kirche sneezed. "It does look filthy and everything." She commented.

"No, not really."

Tiffa walked to the small kitchen table and wiped the dust on top of it with her hands. "It just needs a little cleaning, that's all."

"Say, Saito, how long are we going to stay here?" Julio said as he inspected a small picture frame on top of a cabinet in the living room.

"Only a few hours, no more, no less."

"Well, for only a few hours, huh…" Julio lifted the picture frame and wiped the picture frame clean with his hands.

Revealing the photo that was covered in dust.

"Saito, you did tell us we are going to look outside and see what this world of yours has, so we can assess the kind of people we might be dealing with in the future."

Saito was about to say something when Julio interrupted him.

"Are these people in the portrait, your family?"

Saito turned back, and there he saw Julio looking at a picture that was taken 7 years ago.

The portrait shows an image of four people, with a boy standing in the middle, wearing black clothes while holding a tube-like wooden object. The boy in the photo looked annoyed but not mad. Beside him was an older guy, a bulky looking muscular guy, grinning happily in the portrait with his arms resting over the boy's shoulders. On the other side of the boy is an older woman, possibly in his late 40s, gracefully smiling beside the boy.

And behind the boy, piggybacking him is a girl. The girl seemed to be of the same age as he, maybe a few years older than him.

The boy in the image looked kind of annoyed, but not mad.

"Yes, those are my family," Saito replied with sadness on his tone.

"I see. I'm sorry if I asked."

"No worries, Julio. And besides, it was my fault why they died. When I got teleported to Halkeginia, my neighbors told me my mother fell into depression and later on died from sadness. My father, sadden by the loss of my mother and me, took his own life. And my sister left this place eventually and live far from this country."

"I see. Sorry to have made you remember that."

"No problem." Saito was about to return to scanning and skimming the library for any books he can use when Julio interrupted him.

"Say, Saito, I have a suggestion. I suggest we stay here for a few more days instead of just hours. You did say you want us to learn about these people, so I suggest we stay here for two to three days."

"Two to three days, that's way too long. But,"

"Saito, I understand your concern, but I want to know more about who exactly we are dealing with."

Saito stopped and began to think when Julio looked at the image again.

"Tell me, Saito, this image isn't made by a painter, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's not made by a painter but rather by a camera. The photo was also developed almost immediately, and we got the image after the graduation ceremony."

"But to us back in Halkeginia, this kind of image cannot ever be replicated by a painter. Any portraits back in Halkeginia cannot fully recreate reality. This kind of painting technique, if introduced to Halkeginia, can change the continent, and even, might change present institutions in the continent."

Julio turned his head towards Saito, "Remember Saito, be careful. Some would not accept your ideas, and some would fight for the sake of their beliefs, and I might be one of them. You might be the Duke of Tristain, the future King of the Kingdom, and you might be the hero of Halkeginia, but…"

Saito remained silent. Julio then walked towards Saito and patted his shoulder. "Just joking."

"I know," Saito replied seriously.

"If you want to explore my world to gain some information about how my previous countrymen work, let's do it then, but for only two days."

"That's plenty enough, Saito," Julio replied.

While Saito and Julio were talking in one corner of the room, the others were doing their own thing. In the kitchen, there was Tabitha, the Queen of Gallia, and Tiffania, one of the candidates for the throne in Albion, are looking for cleaning tools. Louise, on the other hand, is exploring the house while Kirche is inspecting the cushions in the living room.

However, Mr. Colbert is standing in front of a wall. And in front of him was a white rectangular object. In the center of the rectangular object is a lever that looks like the one the zero-fighter has. Curious, he placed his finger on top of the button and pressed the button.

And then he pushes the lever up.

And then, all lights and devices inside the house lit up to life.

* * *

**Part 2:**

**Fukagawa, Koto-ward**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Decatilis 4, 6077 AB**

**June 19, 2011 AD**

Fukagawa is a neighborhood where the merchant and the working class of Tokyo lived for many centuries since the Tokugawa times when the city was still known as Edo. Located in the seashores of Tokyo, this low-lying area is alive with mercantile activities of varying sizes, from the small mom-and-pop stores to workshops.

Fukagawa lies on the edge of Shitamachi, an old district of Tokyo. Given that the town sits in the low-lying shoreside of Tokyo, it was given the name Shitamachi, which means a low village. And Fukagawa sits on its edge.

During the days of the Tokugawa Shogunate, the Shogun and the upper classes of society, the warrior class, took the higher mountainous parts of Edo (the district of Yamanote). While the merchants and the peasants took the low lying grounds (the old district of Shitamachi). Yamanote is regarded as the place where the higher and more well-off societies, where the rich and the famous takes residence. Shitamachi is were the lower side of the community resides.

At the surface, places like Fukagawa might look like an ordinary town. But the area has its dark side. Shitamachi was given to merchants and peasants since the district was fully exposed to attack and prone to floods. Places like Fukugawa is home to the lower class of society, a delineation that exists for 300 years.

Places like this are a hotbed for under the table transactions.

And places like this are a battleground for those who dream of living in Yamanote.

Saito's residence is a two-story home with 3 bedrooms, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom, and a garage in Fukagawa. The house, 143 square meters, is a typical floor plan for working families in Japan.

But across the road Is a house identical to the one Saito has. The floor plans are entirely similar to it. And from the outside, it looks very similar. The only difference is the color scheme of the home.

Inside the house, two innocent-looking people are living in there.

But their innocence is only limited to their faces and mannerisms. Inside on one of the bedrooms of the house is a full set of espionage materials, with monitors, computers, listening devices, and espionage equipment present in the room.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The infrared alarm sang.

"Aki, we have an intruder." A Japanese woman called while looking at the monitor screens.

Aki is the codename for the Chinese spy who leads the operation on field espionage on the Hiraga residence. His partner, codename Yumi, is working to assist him. The two of them are Japanese citizens and were born in Japan. However, they have grandparents who became orphaned when the Japanese left China, mostly from Manchukuo, during the end of the Eight Years' War of Resistance, also known in the world as the Second World War.

The two of them are working for the East China Sea Fleet Naval Intelligence Office Bureau No. 18.

The man, in his early thirties, approached the woman and look down at the computer screen. On the screen, he saw a pink-haired girl walking in the second-floor corridor.

"Aki, our motion detectors are also sensing multiple movements on the first floor."

"Show me video footage of the first floor."

The woman pressed a button on the keyboard. The feed then changed from the second-floor corridor down to the kitchen and the living room.

In the kitchen-living room video feed, more individuals have been detected.

"Was there a break-in Yumi?" Aki asked.

"No. But it seems that the intruders just simply appeared inside the building."

Aki then looked at the people seen in the camera. In the video, he saw approximately six people, with two persons talking near the cabinet, one person standing in front of a wall, a woman lying near the sofa, and two girls in the kitchen.

"Hmmm…"

The man then pressed a button on the keyboard, where the audio indicator flashed on.

"But to us back in Halkeginia, this kind of image cannot ever be replicated by a painter. Any portraits back in Halkeginia cannot fully recreate reality. This kind of painting technique, if introduced to Halkeginia, can change the continent, and even, might change present institutions in the continent."

The blond person said, in a language, he does not understand.

"French?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know."

"Remember, Saito, be careful. Some would not accept your ideas, and some would fight for the sake of their beliefs, and I might be one of them. You might be the Duke of Tristain, the future King of the Tristain, and you might be the hero of Halkeginia, but…"

"Saito?" Aki looked at Yumi.

"He did say 'Saito,' right?" He asked again.

Yumi then took a piece of paper and looked at the picture of the man, complete with a full known description of him.

"Run the facial recognition software."

Without responding to her superior, Yumi pressed a button on the keyboard, running the facial recognition software. It only took the computer less than a second to run a full facial scan on the Japanese looking guy.

"92%."

Aki picked up an old touchpad Nokia cellphone and dialed in a number.

"Yumi, saved all information in the harddrive, prepare for clearing out."

Yumi, the female agent, nodded.

"What's up, Chris?"

* * *

**Part 3:**

**East Sea Fleet Headquarters**

**Xiangshan County, Ningbo**

**Zhejiang Province, China**

**Decatilis 4, 6077 AB**

**June 19, 2011 AD**

Ningbo, the city of calm waves, a city of 8 million people. The city is located in Zhejiang sheng (province), situated in a low-lying coastal plain on the Yong River delta. Being the end of a deep river and a delta serving as a bay, the city is a perfect place for a port. The Ningbo-Zhousan Seaport, the busiest port in the world, handling 888.96 million tons of cargo.

However, Ningbo is not only a Chinese free-trade zone or a vital trading nod to the world. Ningbo, sitting adjacent to the renegade province of Taiwan and facing Japan, is also a strategic city for China.

It is home to the Headquarters of the East China Sea Fleet of the People's Liberation Army – Navy. After many officials in the East China Sea Fleet have been sacked out of their positions by the new Chairman of the Central Military Commission, new people have been introduced to the naval command, with new departments of navy introduced.

One of the new departments introduced into the East China Sea Fleet Command is Bureau No. 18. Bureau No. 18 is a department that facilitates naval research. But that is its official description.

Bureau No. 18 is a department co-handled by both the People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN) and the Ministry of State Security, reporting directly to the Chairman of the Central Military Commission, who is Xing Jiangping, the President of China and the General Secretary of Chinese Communist Party. The purpose of the department is to gather information about the new world.

The same world the Russians and the Americans are exploring.

And the head of the department is Admiral Zhe Jiang.

Inside his office, the Admiral was reading reports from analysis of the finding and new information the office has received about the other world and Saito Hiraga. And in his table, there are pieces of paper on it and several phones.

The call works by transferring the call from one phone to another. From Tokyo, the call request was sent to Osaka. From Osaka, it was then transferred to Kitakyushu, where it was converted to encrypted calls via the internet. It was then transferred to a facility in Qingdao, Shandong province, where it was decrypted before being encrypted one more time. It was then forwarded to Ningbo by landline before it reaches to the mainframe computer in the facility where it was converted into radio communication.

And so, while reading into a report, one of the secured radios crackled to life.

It was from one of the spy networks from Tokyo, the one stationed in front of a house.

The Admiral stood up and brought the radio close to his ears.

"What's up, Chris?"

The person on the phone said.

_A report?_

"Yeah, buddy, what's up?" He replied in English, with the Chinese accent.

_State your report._

"Helen is here."

_Saito Hiraga is here._

"Helen. Ok, But I feel a bit embarrassed to talk to her right now. Anyway, tell me what she's doing right now."

_Saito Hiraga. Keep a close eye on him. So, what is he doing now?_

"Helen is in the house. She brought friends with her."

_Saito Hiraga is in the house. He brought friends with him. _

"Friends?"

_His friends?_

"Yes, and they're foreigners."

_Yes, and it seems they're from the other world._

"I see. Can you send me a picture? Can you please send it privately? I don't want her or her other friends to know I'm stalking her. Also, Lucas is coming."

_I see. Send data through encrypted channels. And make sure the other agencies will not intercept it. Also, another operative will reinforce you all there._

The person on the other line chuckled. "Yes, I'll be rooting for you and Helen."

_Copy. Yes Sir. Out. _

And the call ended.

"I see, so you came back, as predicted." He took the paper that has Saito's image on it and looked at it. "And you brought friends. Interesting."

"Thankfully, it seems that we have deployed her just in time." The Admiral in charge of Bureau No. 18 held a picture of a woman with long silky black hair. Under the image, the initials B.L. was written.

And, as soon as he said that, the blinker of the computer turned on, indicating files are coming in. He then sat down again and held the computer mouse and pressed right-click.

What meets him in his monitor screen is the download bar downloading files from an unknown location.

* * *

**Part 4:**

**Moscow,**

**Russian Federation**

**Decatilis 4, 6077 AB**

**June 19, 2011 AD**

Day 18 of Project Odessa.

Its been eight days since one of the world's most massive military exercise has reached its conclusion. The military situational training was soon followed by discussions of the high military officials from both Russia, China, and Kazahkstan, which ended just two days ago, June 17, with the Chinese and Kazakh delegations going home to their respective countries.

But another convention of the Russian high government and military officials is currently going on under the Kremlin.

Just 18 days ago, the Russians succeeded in conducting a human expedition to the other world. As of now, 100 Russians, consisting of scientists and soldiers, are staying in this new world, managing the Russian outpost. Moscow, on the other hand, is moving on to the next step of the plan.

Inside the room, six people were discussing future transactions for Operation Odessa. It was the President, the Prime Minister, the Minister of Finance, the Minister of Defense, the head of the FSB, and Dr. Zylensky.

"Comrades, I called upon all of you today to talk about Project Odessa." The President said.

"Project Odessa, so what's next now?" The Minister of Finance asked.

"I want to expand our capabilities in the other world," President said. "By the way, Ivanov, did the Americans and the Europeans find out about Project Odessa?"

Iosef Ivanov, a former KGB agent, once working in East Germany along with Mr. Paten back in the 80s, is the Head of the FSB.

"My agents in America hasn't seen any changes or anything significant to report to. However, I will not say if we have managed to fool the Americans. They might have already known about our mission and that it was as expected."

President Paten was about to say something when the Head of the FSB interrupted him. "There is something strange going on. Particularly the Germans, the Japanese, and the Chinese."

"Oh, how so?"

"I'm not sure about Berlin, only that our people there are telling us that the Germans are purposely hiding information to the Americans. We also found out that the Germans are conducting counter-espionage on the Americans. For Beijing, it seems that Beijing is mobilizing its espionage capacities about something in Japan, and the Japanese are trying to figure out what Beijing is up to there. So far, we haven't found any links or evidence to point out that the Americans are involved, or that this is about the other world. Our facilities in Vladivostok are intercepting Chinese communications, but it seems that a misinformation campaign is going on. I do think the Chinese are trying to find some dirt on the existing officials in both the civilian and military side of the Chinese government."

"Well, I won't be surprised if that's the case. So far, I have heard many Chinese officials have already been purged from the government."

President Paten nodded.

"Keep an eye on the Chinese."

"So, Mr. President, what will be our next step?"

The Russian President turned his attention to the Minister of Finance. "I would like to increase our presence there. Build a full-sized outpost if necessary."

"Is that so… then I will not ask any questions about it, Mr. President? However, I will tell you this first, Mr. President, we only have 3.2 trillion rubles (80 billion US dollars) left in our annual income, Mr. President."

"Then, I will give this project a budget of 80 billion rubles (2 billion US dollars). I will add that to the military budget." The President said. Soon, the President grabbed a piece of paper already signed by him, the minister of defense, and the Prime Minister. "Here, read more about this document and analyze it properly. After that, put your signature on it and give it then to me."

"Yes, Mr. Paten." After receiving the 8-page document from the President, the man remained on his seat and began reading the papers.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. President?" The Defense Minister asked.

"Yes, yes, I am…" the President responded.

"I have to warn you, Mr. President… we need to know first that world before we can send in any kind of reinforcements there. We might find ourselves in a deadlock. Who knows how big and how complex this world is. The only map we have is a one hundred eighty miles radius three-dimensional map and a 480-mile diameter wide map of what seems to be a land similar to the Black Sea Region of Russia." The Defense Minister said.

"I know that my friend, that is why I am not going to make any mistakes here. We have made a full analysis of the data taken from the deployed equipment. We found out that the world has almost the same atmospheric mixture. It means if we are to send a fleet of weather balloons there, then maybe by five to six months, we can have a full map of its northern hemisphere," the Russian President said.

While the President and the Prime Minister were busy discussing the future of the project, a monitor screen lit up. After that, a man in the lab coat came to the front to the front, where everyone can see him. It was Dr. Zylensky, chief scientist of the Odessa program.

"Good evening, Mr. President and Mr. Prime Minister." The scientist said.

"What is it that you have for me, Dr. Zylensky?" the President asked.

"Mr. President, I have found something intriguing in the data gathered by our weather balloon. Although it is a little out of range from for the sensors to create a picture of it, there are three main targets in the data that are a bit too showy to be ignored." The scientist said.

"And"what are these targets, Dr. Zylensky?" the President asked.

"Our high definition camera, although it is too blurry to be seen clearly, in this picture... Anomaly number 3… about 330 miles, SSW from the settlement, there is something like."

The scientist took out his laser pointer and aimed it at something like a protrusion in the ground. "Over here is something extraordinary. What is weird in this village is this… it may look like a little bump in the image, but if we calculate the height of this structure and the distance it is taken, I say it is a very tall structure, probably about half a kilometer tall, maybe an obelisk or something." The scientist grabbed another set of photos.

"But! But! But!" The scientist exclaimed, taking the full attention of all the people in the room. "That is if the structure is actually close. But since it is on the horizon, I can infer that this structure might be even taller. Something like an Mt. Everest like height."

"That's very tall." The Prime Minister remarked.

"Exactly. But then look at these pictures."

"And this one is the greatest anomaly of all. There are many data about it. This one, as captured by our RADAR imagery system, this feature over here is very different. It has a very high peak, soaring above the sky with its peak at 4,500 meters. The problem is here," he points out a specific area of the picture and proceeds on the report. "Somewhere in the middle, the breadth of the mountain decreases to almost nothing. It seems that these geographical formations are flying in the sky, and there are more of them. The biggest of them is located 80 miles, WNW from the settlement, the second one is 110 miles, ENE from the settlement, and the third one is 100 miles, SE from the settlement." The scientist said.

"According to our calculations, the landmass 110 miles away is 20 billion tons, the one 100 miles southeast of the settlement is 118 billion tons and the biggest one, about 80 miles away from the settlement, is a landmass half the size of Crimea, weighing at an outstanding 18 trillion tons."

"What is exactly do you want to say, Dr. Zylensky?"

"Flying islands. Landmasses weighing billion and even trillions of tons, flying up in the sky." Dr. Zylensy looked at the people inside the room, especially on the President. "Do you understand what I mean, Mr. President?"

"Tell me, Doctor," the President asked.

"If an island, weighing billions and even trillions of tons, flies in the air, imagine if we know the physics or mechanisms behind it. If a billion-ton mountain or a trillion-ton rock can float like that in the atmosphere, how much more is a ship weighing a mere 72,000 tons."

Dr. Zelensky added, "Now imagine what kind of impact it can do to the military and the economy if we figure out how to bring those materials back to the motherland."

And before everyone can talk, Dr. Zelensky continued.

"And this is anomaly number three. This one is captured by our weather balloon. It's about a hundred miles away from the settlement. I know this might be something creepy, but I think we found where the dragons live. This picture, if you look closely, a couple gigantic flying reptiles are flying around the area. Their physical characteristics all fit a dragon's characteristics." The scientist said. After that, he immediately picked up the last set of pictures.

"I know this might be counterproductive of me but, have you considered technical malfunction from the weather balloon or something like that!" the Minister of Defense said.

"I am sure of it. There are no technical malfunctions. All of these findings are genuine. And even if the equipment did actually failed, then isn't it a reason to further investigate to prove its authenticity. Isn't that right, Mr. President." Mr. Zelensky approached the President.

"I want more data on the findings, especially on the anomalies, Mr. President. I want to make that as a priority of the next expedition." Dr. Zelensky added.

"I'll make sure that your request will be made, so Dr. Zylensky, I'll ask you one more thing… what does those three weather balloon that we deployed in the world will do and how much data can it gather in the space of a month or so?" the President asked.

"Those weather balloons Mr. President are actually spy equipment and can be left to drift in the upper atmosphere. Those balloons can be used to map a region the size of Asia and Europe combined. In other words, if this world is as similar to that of our world… those balloons in one month could have already mapped a landmass equivalent to the entire European continent and the entire Russian territory, the northern part of the Middle East, half of the Central Asian Region, and the northwest region of China." The chief scientist said.

"Well, those spy balloons are already a formidable piece of hardware in our arsenal. The only nation that can counter our balloons is no other than the United States, maybe China, to some extent. So I say, in our next mission, we will launch more of these balloons and map the entire world. By the time the Americans began building their own settlement there, we will be starting to build up our military and scientific infrastructure in the area," the Minister of Defense said.

"I agree. So now, we still have five months remaining. My order… began preparing for the next expedition for the next year's total eclipse. Don't worry, my comrades… by the time December 1 arrives, a total budget of 320 billion rubles (8 billion dollars) will be utilized in the project. Ok now that we arrived at a certain agreement, I call to adjourn the meeting, I am still the President of the Russian Federation, you know." The President said.

"Are you sure, Mr. President?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Yes, comrade. I am." President Paten replied.

"Then I have no choice," Mr. Andrei Medvelov, the Prime Minister of the Russian Federation, raised his right arm. "I second the motion," answered the Prime Minister.

With that, the meeting about the next expedition for Halkeginia was over. The next expedition, which is set on March 3, 2012 AD (or Sextilis 16, 6078 AB), is now on!

* * *

**Part 5:**

**Zhongnanhai, Beijing**

**People's Republic of China**

**Decatilis 4, 6077 AB**

**June 19, 2011 AD**

Lying west of the Forbidden City lies a majestic symbol of China. Standing the test of time, witnessing the rise and fall and rise and fall of many Chinese Empires stretching back from the Liao all the way to the Red dynasty, Zhongnanhai has been there –

Hosting residence of many of the Chinese royalties and nobilities.

The name Zhongnanhai comes from its location. West of the forbidden city is the three 'seas,' which in truth are nothing more but lakes – the northern, central, and southern lakes. The Northern 'Sea' is located in Beihai Park. The Central or Zhong (中) and Southern or Nan (南)'Seas' or Hai(海) are collectively referred to as Zhongnanhai or 中南海.

Like its high and long past, Zhongnanhai is often used as the metonym for the Chinese leadership at large. It is used in a similar sense to the term "the White House" to refer to the American executive branch. Zhongnanhai serves as the residence and office of China's most powerful man, Chairman Xing Jiangping, as well as other state leaders like the Premier of China.

Occupying 607 hectares worth space, Zhongnanhai has many buildings and rooms. One of the buildings in Zhongnanhai is called the Library of Chrysanthemum Fragrance. Located in the Garden of Abundant Beneficence in the southern section of Zhongnanhai, the building is now preserved as a museum that is not accessible to the public.

But sitting in one of the sits inside the library is Admiral Zhe Jiang. He just arrived in Beijing an hour ago, and 6 hours ago, he was there in Ningbo, assessing all the information they captured from their spies in Tokyo. 6 hours ago, he contacted the President to send to him all that he knows about the otherworld. But Chairman Xing wants to meet him personally, and so he took a direct hi-speed train route from Ningbo – Shanghai – Beijing.

And now, he is here sitting on a chair inside the library. His laptop on the table, his briefcase on the side of the chair and himself occupying only 1/4 of the chair while sitting erect – chin up, chest out and stomach in.

Not long after, the door leading to the library opened up.

Since it was nighttime, the man wasn't completely visible to the Admiral. However, he noticed the door opening up and keep himself there on the chair.

The man soon entered the room, and as he steps on the light, the Admiral can see the man. The man was wearing a suit while carrying a briefcase.

It was the Chinese President, Chairman Xing Jiangping.

The Admiral raised the suitcase up to the table. He then opened the seals of the briefcase, revealing to the Chairman what is inside. Inside is a customized computer. And, as soon as he opened it, the laptop immediately booted up, showing the booting screen of the Kylin Linux 6.0 operating software.

The computer only took seconds to boot up, which then led Chairman Xing into a desktop that is already full of notepads and videos. The desktop also has a look that is very similar to that of Windows XP.

"In the desktop is all the information we have captured so far from our operatives in Tokyo."

In the taskbar is a word document that is already open. The software is NeoShine (which looks like Microsoft Word 2003). And the title of the report is 'Transcripts.'

In the 'Transcript' file lies a series of texts that have a French-like conversation on it, with a Mandarin translation under it.

"This is the conversation he had made with his friends?"

"Yes, Chairman. Also, run the conversation on a speech-to-text software. The software has determined the language used in the conversation is a language that is similar to French, with 82% similarity with some French dialects. The software has also found old Latin, Celtic, and Norse words on it."

"So, our man here is with the Europeans?"

"No. I can't tell so far, Chairman. They may look like Europeans, but I don't think they are in anyway Europeans. Also, please take a look at Picture 29."

The Chairman then opened a file named Picture 29. Upon opening the file, an image of a blond girl emerged on the computer screen. Along with her peculiar ear feature.

"According to our transcripts, the girl has the name 'Tiffania.' One thing that took my attention is that 'very peculiar' pair of ears she has. It might be that it's a genetic disease. Her ears look like it natural, but it's very unusual."

"You said this girl's name is Tiffania. Can you show me where did you get that name for her?"

"Please look at Passage 9 in the transcript section."

And so the Chairman looked for a specific part of the 'Transcript' File labeled Passage 39. Not long after, he found it.

The transcript goes like this, as per translation:

**-Start of Passage:**

_**Blond hair: **__"Please don't clean Queen Charlotte. I clean."_

_**Blue hair: **__"I told not you name Queen Charlotte me. Call Tabitha."_

_**Blond hair: **__"But, Queen,"_

_**Blue hair:**__ "Tiffania, I told you times many. I and you, cousins. You also heir, Albion Empire."_

_**Blond hair:**__ "I'll try." _

**-End of Passage -**

"An heir… This is very big. Those people inside that house are foreign dignitaries."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman. The blue-haired girl called the blond-haired girl with the name 'Tiffania.' This person, Tiffania, the blue-haired girl, refers to her as the heir to the Albion Empire. Meanwhile, this person named Tiffania called the blue-haired girl as 'Empress Charlotte.' But the blue-haired girl reminds her to call her Tabitha."

"So, what are your opinions on this Admiral?"

"Chairman, so far, I can tell these two are close. I infer that this girl named Tiffania is the successor to this girl named Queen Charlotte. I infer the two of them are monarchs."

"Ok, I see. So tell me, what are they?"

"To be honest with you, Chairman, I don't know. But I am sure of one thing. Nothing like these things is recorded in our history."

"So that dismisses the time travel idea."

"Yes."

Chairman Xing then returned on looking at the pictures. Below the images are labels showing the possible names of the people inside the house. Out of the seven individuals in that room, only 3 people have names.

And one of them is Saito.

"So tell me, is there anything about Saito?"

"Yes, we have Chairman. Please see Passage 28."

And so the Chinese President and also the Secretary-General of the Chinese Communist Party browsed the 'Transcript' file, named Passage 28.

Passage 28 goes on likes this:

**=Start of Passage:**

"_Commemorate Saito, conscientious. Some would secure your idea, and some would meet for the advantage of faith. I am one of them. You are the Duke of Tristain, the future Emperor of the Empire, and the charlatan of Halkeginia. But…"_

**-End of Passage-**

"What the…"The Chinese President was left speechless.

"I don't know entirely well if the translation is on target to the original thought. I'm sorry, Chairman, this is the closest translation we have."

"For the moment, this is all we have. So tell me more." The Chairman then pointed on the four remaining people.

"First off, we have this person." Admiral Jiang took up a picture of a blond-haired boy. "We don't know about his name, but according to the transcript, this young boy seems to be an advisor to Saito."

"Next is this person." The Admiral took up a picture of a pink-haired girl. "To be honest, she just looks like a naïve girl to me. She looks a bit clueless. However, she looks a bit dangerous."

"Then, we have this person." The Admiral took up a picture of a red-haired woman. "She looks a bit of this kind of woman who uses her physical advantages often. This woman isn't naïve nor clueless, and quite the contrary, she is wise. I think she is representative of one of the nations back in the otherworld."

"And finally, we have this man." The Admiral took up a picture of a man in his middle ages. "I think this man is a curious one. I think he is like a scientist or a thinker, possibly an inventor."

"I see." The Chairman nodded. And then the Chinese President found a specific passage on the 'Transcript.'

Passage 25, as per Mandarin Translations:

**-Start of Passage:**

"_Do Saito, I have a commendation. I recommend we respite here for some days rather than hours. You did do want to learn about people. I recommend we respite here for two to three days."_

**-End of Passage-**

"I believe that what happened back in October has ruffled the feathers of these people. And now they're here, maybe trying to grasp the situation. And judging from the transcripts that were intercepted back in Zhejiang, it seems that he might be trying to modernize their world. At least to the point that it can counter the Americans if they ever become a threat."

"**HAHAHAHA!" **The Chinese President laughed out loud. "The boy is actually not a bad statesman. I like him."

The President then turned his head on the Admiral. "She is already in Tokyo, correct?"

"Yes, Chairman Xing."

President Jiangping smirked. "Good, she reports me directly, but you can also give her orders if necessary. You know already what I mean. And also, I want to open diplomatic relations with the other world."

"Activate the order."

The Admiral stood up and made a salute. "Yes, Sir."

Chairman Jiangping made a nod, and the Admiral raised down his hand and then went on to do the Chairman's order.

* * *

**Part 6:**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

The time is late morning, around 10 o'clock.

Tokyo, a city of millions of people, has her streets full of people. Students and professionals crisscross the streets. Cars and trucks flow through the roads like blood in an artery. And the young and old walk without care of the person they are walking beside them.

However, among the hordes of people walking in and out of sight, seven people stand oddly different from the rest. It was Saito and his group. And they are walking in the street looking for a place to sell gold.

Leading the group is Duke Saito de Hiraga des Orneires.

"This is…" Kirche stood in front of the glass window, looking at the dress on the other side.

"This is…" Colbert stood in front of a portable boat engine being sold in front of a hardware store. The hardware store stands right next to the clothes store.

"Beautiful." The two spoke in unison.

"You two are really meant for each other." Julio took a glance at the two while looking around his surroundings.

As if observing the world around him.

"Of course, we are meant for each other." Kirche rushed to Colbert's side and hugged his left arm. "Isn't that right, Darling?"

Colbert responded with a slight and dry laugh.

While the three behind him are having fun, Saito has been looking around him as well. Yet not for the same reason that Julio has been looking around him.

Saito is looking for a Silver and Gold Store.

In Saito's pouch, he carries around 30 pieces of gold. What he has is the Tristainian gold coin. Every Tristainian gold coin is made up of 60% gold, 39% lead, and 1% of other metals. The coin also weighs about 35 grams. With the current price of gold at USD 1,544.10 per troy ounce or USD 49.97 per gram, the price per coin is USD 1,049.37, or JPY 84,159.5.

In total, all the gold in his pouch has a net worth of USD 31k.

"Saito, is the gold with you enough?" Tabitha, who is walking very close to the left of Saito, asked. "If it's not going to be enough, I can give you more."

"No, its fine, Tabitha." Saito turned his head and gave the small petite Queen a small yet tender smile.

A smile that was taken well by the blue-haired girl.

And a smile that has been seen and taken noted by his spouse. Who happens to be walking with him to his right side. However, she made no reaction, aside from that apparent jealous-look on her face.

And behind them, Tiffania is watching them, giving her three friends a good yet silent smirk.

And then Saito found what he was looking for. Not that far away from him is a store named Ginza Gold and Silver Store. He then walked towards the gold and silver coin store and entered the store.

Upon entering the store, he saw two individuals inside the store. The two vendors, seeing a customer opened up, the two saleswomen, showed the group the brightest smile they can make and bowed their heads.

"Welcome to the Ginza Gold and Silver Store, Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Good morning, too," Saito replied. However, the rest of the group who was walking with him became silent.

"Is that a diamond?" Louise stared at a blue diamond that was lying in the middle of the necklace. And the blue diamond is accompanied by a series of smaller diamonds. And the price tag for the blue diamond necklace is USD 150,000.

"Ohhh!" Tabitha, the Queen of Gallia, stood mesmerized in front of a case full of emerald rings of different variations.

"Wooo! What kind of treasure is this!" An expression of awe was on Kirche's face as she looks at the gemstone she has never before seen before. It was a ring with a red beryl stone. "This store has more treasures than our family treasure throve."

"Wow, I haven't seen this stone before." Tiffa, like everyone else inside the room, was filled with amazement as her eyes gaze on a necklace. It was necklace made up of a series of pearls beaded together into a chain with a lapis lazuli as its centerpiece.

The saleswoman then attended to the pink-haired girl who rushed towards the gemstone. "Yes, this a natural blue diamond. The blue diamond came from a mine in India, and the diamonds from South Africa. The necklace is also made of high-grade silver from Mexico."

Louise looked at the girl as she tries to understand the French the saleswoman used.

"Can you please repeat? I don't understand." Louise replied. "Anyway, this is the first time I have seen this many diamonds in my life."

The Japanese saleswoman, who has a high proficiency in the French language, looked at the girl with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry about that, Ma'am. My friends came from a remote part of Europe." Saito said as he held Louise's arm.

"A remote part of Europe… ok…"

For a moment, a hint of suspicion showed up on the woman's face. She then hid her suspicion and kept her expression on her face. "I see, she replied."

Julio and Colbert remained near the door, and like everyone, the two of them were also mesmerized. Even Julio, who has seen Romalia's treasury.

From the perspective of the saleswoman, the one who has a high proficiency in French…

The foreigners are talking and using their language very a high level of proficiency between each other. They understand each other. Like German or French, but they cannot tell. They are talking in a manner that is French. However, the usage of grammar is very wrong. The words are French, but the terms are not used properly.

Listening to them talk is akin to listening to a person reading the words randomly.

The saleswoman made a nod to her co-worker, and her co-worker nodded back at her. She then hid behind the counter while the other came out and walked towards the Japanese looking boy in the crowd.

At first, she glanced at the people around the boy. It seems to be that the group's guard is low. They seem to trust them, the saleswomen. The girls are distracted by the jewels. The two other men, on the other hand, seems to be talking about the girls. As if criticizing or something.

The other person, Saito, on the other hand, is wide open. His friends are not looking at him. And in addition to that, his guard is the lowest among the group.

"Good morning Sir." The lady, about 24 years old, maybe even younger, lowered her head to Saito, letting her long shiny black hair fall down on her shoulders while exposing her cleavage and black lingerie that is hidden inside her saleswoman uniform.

A sight Saito has clearly noticed.

"Good… Good morning too, Ma'am."

The lady then raised her head, revealing her beautiful looks to the boy. The lady's looks were clearly that of a Japanese, a woman of full Japanese ancestry. Her dark brown eyes looked dead center on Saito's eyes, the saleswoman filled all of Saito's field of vision, making Saito see or notice no one but her.

"How may I help you, Mister?"

The saleswoman asked in a very light and caring tone.

"Ahhhh… Ummmm."

Saito failed to answer the woman. Instead, he is just standing there, his eyes locked to hers, and noticing nothing else.

"Ahem. Ahem." A loud noise came from behind Saito. "Excuse me, Woman. Do you have any gold or silver for sale here? Coinage that I can buy here? Unpolished jewels?"

All of a sudden, a loud male noise interrupted the trance on which all of a sudden, Saito gained his awareness back. He then turned to the source of the sound. And there in the door, a large, well-built man of Manchurian descent, maybe Mongolian.

The Mongolian looks like a trader. The man wears a hat with tinted glasses. His hat, black in color, is complemented with a black suit, black slacks, and shiny black shoes.

When looking at him, he almost resembles a man in black.

Well almost.

His hands are a hand of that of a soldier. Callous and big, his hand exposes years of hard labor. But then, there are all of his jewelry. His big white hand is complemented with a golden ring, a Rolex on his wrist, and a golden pendant hanging from his neck.

And the man gives off an atmosphere of wealth and power.

The saleswoman tried to catch Saito's attention by trying to dismiss the other guy while she waits for reinforcements. But Saito turned towards the man and asked him.

"You buy coins, Sir?" Saito asked. "I have some gold coins I need to sell."

"Oh, can you show them to me?" The man asked.

Saito then took the pouch out of his minibag. He then took a gold coin out and gave it to the guy. "Here."

The man then took out from his pocket a piece of a magnifying glass. "This is an interesting coin."

"Yes, it is," Saito replied. "I don't really know how much those gold coins worth. They are from my relatives who love smelting coins."

It was a terrible lie.

A lie everyone immediately noticed. However, the Mongolian looking guy has control over the situation. Causing the saleswoman to retreats and resorts to listening to them from a distance. She is doing this while trying to act as if she was dealing with the other customers.

The Mongolian guy looked at the coin, and it matters not how he looks at it –

The currency is legit, minted, possibly by a national government. But he keeps his lips sealed.

"Very interesting indeed." The Mongolian said. "So how many of these coins fo you have? I mean, how much money do you need?"

"I need about a few hundred thousand, yes. And I have 30 of them."

The man, who seems to be a well-endowed trader on precious metals and gems, looked at the boy one more time with a look as if telling him 'seriously?' But the Mongolian trader reverted back to his poker face expression.

The man approached the boy and whispered to his ear where he said: "A million yen. Give me all of your gold coins, and I'll give you a Million Yen, cash."

Saito's eyes grew large upon hearing the word 1 Million Yen. Never in his life has he had ever touched a hundred thousand yen, let alone 1 million yen. But the guy in front of him offering him 1 million yen for all of his 30 gold coins.

Saito, back in Halkeginia, has, in his account, have tens of thousands of gold coins.

Louise has more than him, on the level of hundreds of thousands.

"Oh, 1 million isn't enough? I'll give you 2 million."

The man took out from his suit 2 stacks of 10,000 yen bills, all worth 2 million yen.

"Do we have a deal?" The man asked while looking at the powerless wimpy boy in front of him.

Saito then took out a pouch full of coins and gave it to the man in front of him. The man then handed him the 2 Million Yen.

"Nice doing business with you, young man." The man replied. "Also, Young Boy, here is my calling card. Just drop me a message if you have more to sell."

"Thank you too." Saito made a slight bow before he went to his companions and, along with him, left the place.

* * *

**Part 7:**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

Not long after the boy and his group exit the group, the Mongolian trader went into the store and bought gold and silver from the store at the value worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. After he has done his transaction, he then, nonchalantly, walked towards his car and sat inside there.

Not long after that, he drove his car away from the store drove all around Tokyo. After a considerable amount of time spent on driving, the man picked pressed a button on his car dashboard and wear his headphones to his ear.

RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!

The familiar sound of a ringing phone rang in his headset. It was then followed by a "Ting" sound.

"Pei, the mission has been compromised. The Japanese have been notified of the existence of our target."

The Mongolian gold trader is an officer of the PLA Second Department posted in Group 38 in Japan. His codename is Ganbold Ganbaatar; however, no information is available about his identity. His official job is to buy precious metals for the People's Liberation Army like gold, silver, and even platinum.

However, he received an order earlier to monitor the boy and his group. And when they stumbled into a known intelligence collection hub in Tokyo, he went into action.

His objective is to prevent the Japanese from knowing the boy more.

And the person he was calling is his superior, who also resides in Japan. Someone who bears the codename Pei.

"I see. I will inform the Major later. Out."

And with that, the phone call was over. The man then continued to drive his car, which is nothing more actually but just circling downtown Tokyo.

Meanwhile, not that far away from him, at one of the Japanese intelligence centers in the area, the local director has received a notice from their information collection hubs in Ginza.

It was a CCTV recording.

The man watched the video for a while. And the, a group of 'out of place' people suddenly came into the hub.

After seeing that, the Japanese spymaster began taking notes and screenshots of the individuals in the video. He then saved them later and keep his attention on the video first.

Almost at the end of the recording, a strange trader appeared out of nowhere. It was a precious metal dealer of Mongolian features. He then paused the video and took a screenshot of his face.

Concerned, he went to the other computer sitting right beside him. It has face recognition software, and with that software, he placed their faces on there and ran it.

And the result was...

'No Matches'

The man then picked up the telephone and typed in a number in the dial. It was the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Safety Bureau.

RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!

The man on the other side picked out the phone.

"This is Matsuhisa speaking. Who is this?" The man on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Inspector, this is Officer Ryusei of the Police Department – Ginza. We have a possible espionage operation here in Tokyo. International in nature. It looks like it's the Chinese. Also, we have unknowns as well. No idea who they are or who they are associated with."

"I see. Continue monitoring the situation. I will dispatch my men on it. Send me all the data."

"I will, Sir."

The other side placed the phone down, prompting him to drop the phone, open back his other computer, and sent the info straight to Inspector Matsuhisa, the head of the Second Foreign Affairs Division of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Safety Bureau, in charge of intelligence activities in Tokyo.

The chase is on.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Yeah, I change the way the story is running. I'm now adding the espionage factor in the story. Then I have also determined that this way, I can make the story a bit more interesting. Well, I think it is interesting.

Reminder: These are the months, the day lengths, and their similar calendar names in the modern calendar.

**Ianuarius – January – 31 days**

**Februarius – February – 28 days (29 on leap years)**

**Martius – March – 31 days **

**Aprilis – April – 30 days**

**Mauis – May – 31 days**

**Iunius – June – 30 days**

**Quintilis – July – 31 days**

**Sextilis – August – 31 days**

**Septilis – September – 30 days**

**Octilis – October – 31 days**

**Nonatilis – November – 30 days**

**Decatilis – December – 31 days **

AD or **Anno Domini** will represent Earth reference time while AB or **After Brimir** will represent Halkeginian reference time. The Halkeginian calendar will also be 195 days behind Earth's timeline. So if the date in Halkeginia is Ianuarius 1, 6077 AB, then Earth date will be July 16, 2010 AD. And if the Earth date is January 1, 2010 AD, Halkeginian time will be Iunius 17, 6076 AB.

Review Response Time:

**Geraval: **Yeah, I'm doing a rewrite now. I found my fanfiction a little too dull. Miserable as a matter of fact. I'm also doing 1 is to 1 now. No more massive time speed difference.

**Guest: **Thank you, I hope you continue reading my story.

**last admiral: **I am planning to also do the same with my China Gate Story, the same thing I did on this fanfiction.

**itsFAX: **I will do my best to meet up with your expectations.

**kevinkocher1: **Thank you for informing me of my mistake. I have corrected my error now. I hope you continue doing reviews and read my story in the future.

**zhangie**: I will do my best to meet up with your expectations.

**AZNMAGICMAN: **That could work. I prefer something like the French Revolution. But I would like to refer to the Russian Communist Revolution and the struggles of the Chinese Communist Party during the days of the Chinese Civil Wars. But I'm still thinking about that. Thank you for your suggestion.

That's all for the review response time. Thank you again for reading my story. The next update will be by the end of March. Thank you very much for reading.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	6. 02-006 - Saito in Tokyo Part 2

"Espionage and counterespionage go together like horse and carriage."

Charles McCarry

* * *

Chapter 6 – Saito in Tokyo Part 2

* * *

**Part 1:**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters**

**Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda ward**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**11:32 AM GMT +9**

The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters.

The facility houses the top brass of the prefectural police department of Tokyo Metropolis. Like every other police department in the world, it handles the public security with jurisdiction over the Tokyo metropolis. This includes the **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Safety Bureau**, one of the 6 bureaus under the wing of the police department.

However, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Safety Bureau doesn't act like the American Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI), despite some claims that it is. It does not concern itself with petty criminal cases like the usual stealing or robbery. Not even murder, well, as long as it does not involves high profile cases or international level operations.

Instead, they act more like the British 'Special Branch' Police Units. This unit is responsible for matters of national security and intelligence, as well as counter-intelligence. They also intervene on issues that concern the armed forces, to be specific, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces.

Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!

The man raised the phone and placed it on his ears.

On his shoulder, the man has a gold-wreathed gold emblem with three gold bars. He is a Senior Commissioner, Senior Commissioner Toshiro Kashigawa of the Second Foreign Affairs Division.

His duty involves conducting public safety investigations as well as counterintelligence affairs related to Asia.

And on his desk are two pieces of documents.

The first document is labeled as Case No. 1-20091207-001. A case 1 document, which refers to a Level 1 crime, the highest class of criminal activity in the country of Japan. 20091207 is the date, which means December 7, 2009. And 001 means priority number 1. This kind of case usually comes out when the crime is exceptionally severe, and it usually involves international incidents.

The second document is labeled as Case No. 2-20110615-023. A case 2 document, which refers to a Level 2 crime, which can be anything that is considered high-class criminal activity in Japan, usually done by foreign agents. 20110615 is that it happened on June 15, 2011, just seven days ago. And 023 means its an urgent issue and that it involves foreign espionage. Usually, these kinds of cases happen when a well known high-level foreign intelligence agent enters Japan.

"Sir, Inspector Matsuhisa wants to come in. He said it's crucial information." The secretary said on the telephone.

"What does he mean crucial?"

"Sir, he says it's about that incident."

"Incident?" The Senior Commissioner glanced on the document he has been investigating for almost a week now. Case No. 2-20110615-023

He replied back. "Let him in."

"Yes, Sir." The secretary replied. Not long after, he can hear a knock on the door, and the door opened. The man entered the room and bowed.

"Senior Commissioner, we have a situation."

"I know, she's her."

"She?"

The Inspector looked dumbfounded.

"A high-profile Chinese operative is here in Tokyo."

The Inspector still has that dumbfounded look on his face. "I don't know who you are referring to Senior Commissioner. I'm here to report about this boy."

The inspector gave him a photo. Upon receiving the picture, at first, the man looked at it nonchalantly. However, as a few moments went by and as the realization of what he was looking sink into his mind…

His eyes widen, and his mouth opened in shock.

It was the picture of that man or boy. Wanted in 3 countries. Has 5 counts of homicide. And the most important of all, wanted for stealing military hardware and defecting, along with the F-2 fighter, to an alleged hostile government in the Korean peninsula.

The Mitsubishi F-2 multirole fighter plane was last detected on the Sea of Japan 40 km northwest of Kanazawa City with a heading of 313 degrees.

Straight towards North Korea.

A 20-year old boy who has a pending death penalty punishment in the country of Japan for crimes involving 5 counts of homicide. Two of them include senior military officials from the United States (an Airforce Major) and the United Kingdom (a Wing Commander). At the same time, the other three were JASDF (Japanese Air Self Defense Force) airmen on which one of them was an Air Force Major General. In contrast, the other two were a First Lieutenant and a Military Police guarding the base at the entrance. In addition to that, he has 4 counts of attempted murder, destruction of public property, illegal trespassing to a military facility, stealing military hardware, espionage, and treason. The most wanted man in Japan is in Tokyo.

And it happened during the 68th anniversary of Pearl Harbor.

Also known as The Pearl Harbor Anniversary Incident.

Case No. 1-20080706-001's guilty individual is in Tokyo.

Saito Hiraga is in Tokyo.

"Hmmm…" The senior commissioner then stood up and holding the picture. "Where is he now?"

"His in Chuo. We are currently monitoring him as he is making way towards Sakuragawa Park in Irifune. " The Inspector said.

"Where do you think he is going? Is he alone?"

"For where he is going, we have no idea. However, he is walking with six other people. They seem to be of European descent. We also suspect they might be working with the Chinese."

"European descent? What do you mean?"

"This." The Inspector then handed the Senior Commissioner the photo of the other people who are with Saito.

"And the Chinese are involved?"

"It's just a suspicion for now. However, I suspect that the PLA has there hands on this."

The man handed him a photo of the man of Mongolian descent.

"It could also be the Russians." The Senior Commissioner remarked. "Good. Now, notify all police stations in the entire city. I will relay this information directly to the top. This might turn into an international incident. Continue monitoring the situation. Never let him get out of your sight."

The Inspector made a salute. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Part 2:**

**August 1 Building**

**Beijing, People's Republic of China**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**12:05 PM GMT +9**

While things are stirring up in Tokyo, a sea away from Japan, another high-level problem has occurred, this time in Beijing.

A Chinese agent went AWOL.

About a week ago, June 15, a Chinese agent was reported to have abandoned her post in Qingdao. She was supposed to be assigned to the United States of America to gather information about the movements of the US navy. She was going to the United States under a different name and face as a businesswoman making a business deal with companies linked to arms contractors and ultimately to the Pentagon. However, instead of going to the United States through an air route via Singapore, then the Philippines, Australia, before eventually going to the United States, she instead flew straight to Japan.

Those were the last whereabouts the Chinese intelligence agencies have of the agent.

They're not aware if she was alone or has companions. However, she hasn't applied for political refugee status in Japan either.

Not as far as the PLA has knowledge about it.

Codename: Black Lotus, a high-level espionage agent of the PLA. She is known for her deployments and assignments to various Chinese affiliated spy networks all over the world. She is also an expert in counterespionage, cyberwarfare, and 'specialized' operations.

Specialized operation just means operations that involve network creation, commando operations, interrogation, diplomatic and political infiltration, propaganda, psychological warfare, social engineering, and sabotage.

She is well versed in French, English, Afrikaans, German, and even the Italian language. Her previous missions involve technological espionage in European countries, economic espionage in France and the United Kingdom, and diplomatic activities in French and English speaking Africa.

She is also very young, 22 years old.

And she knows plenty about the Chinese military, how it operates, and its facilities all over the world.

She is a valuable asset and a deadly liability.

However, new information came up just early on this date.

"She is a danger to the national interest of our country."

A man spoke inside the room. It was General Huang Taichen, vice chairman of the Central Military Commission.

The Central Military Commission is the armed force organization of the Chinese Communist Party and the People's Republic of China.

"So tell us, what do we know about the situation?" One of the executives of the Central Military Commission asked. It was Airforce General Yong Xia.

"So far, our operatives have managed to get this picture."

The picture was that of a boy and a girl exchanging documents somewhere near Dalian.

The man who gave it was Admiral Zhe Jiang, the director of the still new and unknown Bureau 18 of the East China Sea Fleet Naval Command.

"Our agents, along with the cooperation of the Ministry of State Security Bureau No. 8, undertook an operation to investigate corruption cases all over the country. It was undertaken under the authority of Chairman Xing Jiangping, and we found that Black Lotus, a month ago, has made contact with this individual."

"We have some intel that this man holds some information which is considered by the Chairman as something vital to the national interest of the Chinese nation."

He points out a man in the photo wearing civilian clothing.

"I don't know whats his connection to this boy." The man paused for a moment as he looks at everyone first in that meeting of the higher-ups. He is the Chairman of the Central Military Commission, as well as the President of China and the General Secretary of the Communist Party, Chairman Xing Jiangping.

"But as far as we know, she is currently in Japan. There is a chance that she is cooperating with this man. The reasons behind it, we don't know." Chairman Xing said as he points his index finger on the picture.

"Nothing?" A high-ranking military officer asked.

"We only know that she is somehow connected to Maoists organizations across the world. We also received intel from our collaborators within the Philippines that she has some connections with the CPP-NPA-NDF."

"The Communist Underground movements." Chairman Xing Jiangping said.

"However, that is nothing more but speculation." Admiral Jiang said. "Aside from connections, we have no direct evidence linking it to her possible defection to the State of Japan."

"Nonetheless, I think we must secure her. We also need to have the man be interrogated and see if there is any information we can get from him." Admiral Jiang presented the members of the politburo a few pieces of pictures.

"I have also received intel from our Japanese spies telling us that the Japanese authorities are also pursuing that man. His Japanese name is Saito Hiraga, a suspect for stealing Japanese military hardware. However, were not sure if that is a real name identity, or he might have stolen it from a different person."

"So, you're telling us that the Japanese and we are chasing the same targets?" a member of the Chinese Central Committee said.

"Is that a suggestion?" Chairman Xing asked. "Well, to be honest with you people, the last thing we want is Black Lotus defecting towards the Japanese side, or to any organization. We can't risk her revealing any classified information. And if we have this Saito person, perhaps, we can ask him valuable info regarding cases of corruption here in China, and maybe something more."

"By something more, do you mean things that involve other nations?" The Chinese Premier asked. It was Premier Lou Kichung.

"That's possible." The Chinese President replied.

"Yeah, about this, hmmm…" One of the members of the politburo was about to say something. However, he seems to have forgotten what he was about to ask.

"You mean about Saito Hiraga?" Chairman Xing intervened.

"Yes, about this guy, what do we know about him?" The man asked again.

"All we know is that he stole military hardware and presumably have killed Japanese and foreign servicemen who were at the base. Basically speaking, he is a wanted criminal in both Japan and in some countries, like the United States. So far, we haven't had any information about him, only that his identity might have been not his. We don't know who is affiliated with; what his motivations are." Chairman Xing said.

"What are you thinking, Chairman Xing?"

"What am I thinking? Well, think about it this way. There is a chance this Saito Hiraga guy might know precious intel. He might be a state secrets liaison. Worst case scenario, our girl might be on her way to sell Chinese state secrets to this boy. I am not sure. I am not 100% certain about this. This is just my mere speculations."

"So, you want us to catch the two of them?" One of Xing's generals asked.

"Is that a suggestion?" Xing asked.

"I have a suggestion." The Chinese Foreign Minister asked. It was Foreign Minister Wang Yin. "If we cooperate with Japan on catching this spy, it would make our relations with the Japanese administration better. It would also give us the chance to observe the Japanese intelligence agency work on the field. In addition to that, our spy network will be relatively intact."

"Good suggestion," Chairman Xing nodded. "Any other suggestions?"

None replied.

"Then, it's a deal." The Chairman nodded again. "Well, Mr. Wang Yin, and Mr. Chen Xidou, I will entrust to you the diplomatic and intelligence sharing with Japan."

* * *

**Part 3:**

**Sakuragawa Park**

**Tokyo**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**13:25 PM GMT +9**

Its been about two hours now since the group was walking across the city. Earlier, the group visited the Gold and Silver store in Ginza. On his trip to the store, he tried to sell his gold coins to the store. However, his gold coins were instead bought by a suspicious-looking person.

The person, although he looks suspicious, bought all of his 30 gold coins for a hefty price of 2 Million Yen. With two million yen in his pocket, the group ventured out into the city. So far, they have encountered no incidents noteworthy of anyone's attention.

"Hey Saito, I didn't know your world could be this rich," Kirche remarked as they walk in the street.

"Yeah, I truly did not expect this. Structures that taller than trees. This city is greater than any city I have ever been to in Halkeginia." Tabitha said. "And also, the roads are very wide."

"Then those iron carriages, they are also incredible," Colbert commented, as an 8 wheeler truck passed them by.

Julio remained silent as he looks at the things around him. But Saito can see how amazed the boy is by just looking at his face.

As they walk around the area of Irifune, Saito saw a park not that far away from them. Unknowingly, he walks straight towards the park. On which, the group behind him follows.

"Louise, do you remember the last time we were here?"

Louise looked at Saito with a hint of happiness and joy in her eyes. "Yes, I remember it very well."

"By the way, Saito, can I have that same thing we have here last time?"

Saito looks at the girl who turned down her hand as she plays with her hands. The tone of her voice was so low and sounds embarrassed that the other girl walking beside Saito looked at Louise, eyes squinted, staring at the girl.

Saito, as always, was oblivious to what was happening on the other side, about the blue-haired queen.

"You mean you want a cotton candy?"

"Yes, that one!" Louise raised her head up again, exposing her rejoicing reaction to Saito and the nearby Tabitha.

"Cotton candy?" Tabitha asked.

Saito turned his head towards Tabitha and asked. "Would you like to try it also, Tabitha?" He asked.

For a moment, Tabitha froze, her eyes locked on Saito. Saito as well is looking straight to her eyes. Seeing that she is looking at Saito's eyes, her face betrayed her as they lit up to a bright red color.

Louise saw this, which reminded her of that specific memory from back then.

In the night after her wedding with Saito.

* * *

**Part 4:**

**Des Orneires Estate**

**Tristain**

**Quintilis 23, 6075 AB**

**February 7, 2010 AD**

*Flashback*

Its been 2 months now since the Dragon was defeated, and 3 months after the war with Gallia. The Kingdoms of Halkeginia are celebrating the victory.

Victory from the fight against the Dragon and the Kingdom of Gallia, a war that was not without enormous costs.

The Papal State of Romalia is now a state under the leadership of a temporary government of the Provisional Church Council.

Gallia, on the other hand, became a pseudo-client state of the Kingdom of Tristain. And Albion is a supervised territory between the Kingdoms of Gallia and Tristain along with the Empire of Germania.

However, Tristain holds all the levers of power in the supervised state of Albion.

Also, two of the void users are gone, with Romalia still looking for their next void user. Gallia, on the other hand, is still searching for the next void user. Tristain, on the other hand, has two void users as well as an intact military force.

Rumors, however, states that a new void user has appeared in Gallia. However, his or her identity is still unknown, even back to the leaders of the Church in Romalia. The Church was still in a state of disarray as a result of losing substantial resources during the two wars.

In the end, the Kingdom of Tristain rose on top of the Halkeginian geopolitical arena. Its dominance over the continent was further solidified after Tristain, under the influence of Louise, and Lothorein, who Saito has excellent relations with the elves in the far south, forge a Memorandum of Understanding.

The signed MoU was the Agreement Framework Between the Kingdom of Tristain and the Caliphate of Lothlorien on International Cooperation.

The international treaty covers shared economic, magical, scientific, and technological cooperation on a bilateral scale. However, the last article of the treaty points out that signatories of the agreement "shall work out on efforts that promote co-existence between the races."

It was clear the treaty was pointing to a more significant agreement that might change the current order that exists in Halkeginia.

The principal signatories of the treaty were the Kingdom of Tristain and the Caliphate of Lothlorien, with the Empire of Germania and its puppet states, the Kingdom of Gallia, and the Supervised State of Albion as treaty observers. The Papal State of Romalia and its aligned states, however, declined on signing the treaty. Eastern states of the continent show interest in the convention but has refused to get involved for the moment.

The proposal was vehemently opposed by many factions within the ruling elites of the continent. At one point, Romalia threatened to excommunicate Saito and Louise for trying to move such an agreement. However, the Church has more significant problems to deal with for now. Many Orthodoxian leaders in the East have expressed supports for co-existence and tolerance. In contrast, the Northern leaders demand reformation of the Church. And in the West and South: Albion, Tristain, and Gallia, rumors have it that a new religious sect whos faith is still unknown is taking shape. Thus, resistance from Romalia wasn't as strong as it should be.

As a matter of fact, the Church Council, the provisional government of Romalia, as they're still waiting for the new Pope ascends to his throne, is powerless against the whims of the Kingdom of Tristain. The present Queen of Gallia and the Emperor of Germania also aligns there interests in the small nation.

However, the treaty remains fragile, and the populace has uncertainties on the agreement. To strengthen the effects of the settlement, it was necessary to bind the two advocates of the treaty. Louise and Saito have decided to tie themselves via matrimonial means. In other words, marriage.

And the person who pushed for marriage was Louise's father, Sandorion de la Vallière.

However, as the marriage was announced, some stories began to circulate around the court. Rumor has it that, in the Gallian Royal Court, the Queen herself opposes to the matrimonial binding between Louise and Saito. However, when asked about this, the Gallian Queen said those rumors are not real. Instead, she sends a congratulatory letter for Louise, and on a separate message, she sent her best regards to Saito.

And so, on the 23rd of Quintilis, 6075 AB, on 10 AM that day, Duke Saito de Hiraga des Ornières and Tristainian Crown Princess Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière official became husband and wife. It was attended by leaders from all over the continent. The House of Valliere and the House of Hiraga finally became one, creating the House of Hiraga-Valliere.

Halkeginia's most influential house.

Then comes the part of Louise's flashback.

Nighttime.

The two moons, shined on the sky with the colors of red and light green, with the stars twinkling up in the heavens. Under those lights up above is a blue-haired girl.

"Tabitha."

A voice called the girl.

However, the girl remained on looking the skies up in the sky with melancholic eyes.

"Tabitha?" The voice called again. This time, she heard that familiar voice.

The voice she loves listening too.

"Saito." The girl turned her head fast back towards the boy.

It was indeed, Saito.

Saito then walked towards her and looked at what she was looking up in the sky.

Looking up, he saw a beautiful conglomeration of stars. And on the distance, a flock of clouds, illuminated by the moon, slowly marched across the horizon along distant hills.

"It's beautiful."

As Saito looks at the sky, the blue-haired girl looked at the face of the boy.

"Indeed, it is."

"You can tell me if you have a problem."

Tabitha replied in a very soft and low tone. "I'm looking at my problem right now."

Saito turned his head, "What did you say?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something, Saito?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Saito, what is the most important thing or person for you?"

For a moment, Saito was taken aback by Tabitha's question. He then paused for a while, prompting Tabitha to look at him.

"Louise is the most important person for me."

The girl then looked away at him and towards the distant horizon. "I see." She replied.

"I see." She repeated.

"Saito, can I share a story with you?"

"A story?" Saito looked at the girl. "You mean something like the story of I'valdi."

"Something similar." Tabitha looked back at him, giving him a smile.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a pair of twins who live in the countryside."

Tabitha paused for a moment, on which Saito then turned his gaze towards the girl.

Tabitha continued. "But then, due to circumstances, the town's lord killed the father of the twins. He also crippled their mother."

"After that, he took the twins. The more capable older twin was turned into an errand girl for the lord. The weaker one was locked in prison."

Tabitha looks again at the boy as if she was asking for something for Saito.

Saito, on the other hand, replied, "Please, continue."

"Once in a while, the twins would meet each other. When they met, the older twin tells her younger sister about her adventures and encounters."

"Until one day, she tells her younger sister of a faithful encounter."

Saito nodded as he listens to the story.

"Ever since then, the older sister tells her imprisoned sister of a tale of an incredible person. An amazing person. Not long after, the older twin fell in love with this amazing person. For the moment, the younger sister laughs and teases at her older sister for falling in love with a boy."

"Listening to how her sister tells her great tales about that boy, her imprisoned twin gradually felt love for that person as well. Her feelings for him were further cemented when the boy she fell in love with ended the reign of that man."

"The same man who held her captive. He liberated her from that man's horrible dungeons, freeing her at last."

Tabitha paused for a while as she looks at the stars. It was as if thinking about what she is going to say next.

"What happened next?" Saito asked.

Tabitha giggled, she continued. "Well, it's a sad story, to be honest. It's a pointless one."

The girl then looked at Saito, and there she saw Saito's face. Saito looks like he wants to know more.

"Oh well, I'll continue." Tabitha paused for the moment before she continued. "The younger twin then looked at her older sister. She was much pleased that her younger sister is now free. But then, it was too late for the twins."

"Why?" Saito asked.

"The boy they loved so much now belongs to someone else," Tabitha said. "The younger twin was much devastated when she learned that the man she dreams of becoming hers was now someone's man. And she didn't have the opportunity to see him or even talk to him…"

"…or even tell him her feelings."

"It was a sad story, indeed," Saito said.

For a moment, the blue-haired girl looked at Saito, and then…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tabitha responded at him like an insane person laughing out loud.

Covered by the dim lights of the moon and her hysterical laughter –

A single tear flowed out of her eye.

"What was that for?" Saito protested. "It was a sad story. Did I say anything funny?"

While Saito and Tabitha were talking outside the mansion, a certain pink-haired girl was looking for her husband. It was Louise. While walking along with the blades of grasses that are surrounding the house, she heard some laughed out loud.

She then saw two people talking under the dim shade of moonlight.

It was her husband and a blue-haired girl. A blue-haired girl that looked like Tabitha.

Except that the girl wasn't wearing the usual attire of the Gallian Queen, nor does she carries her staff.

"Saito? Tabitha?" The pink-haired girl emerged out, revealing herself to the two.

It was at that exact point when Saito asked her of did he said something funny. At that time as well, she was still laughing hysterically.

However, she immediately stopped when she heard someone called the name Tabitha with a voice she failed to recognize. She then looks towards the source of the voice, only to find it was a pink-haired girl.

It was Louise.

"Ohh, Hello there, Ms. Valliere." Tabitha greeted the newlywed bride with a tone that seems to be a bit off.

Something Louise has noticed.

"Oh, your Highness. How nice it is to see you…" She paused as she looked at the man standing beside her. "With my husband."

"Nice to see you as well, Ms. Valliere." Tabitha replied with a clear emphasis on the 'Ms. Valliere' part.

"Saito," Louise called her husband. "My father wants to introduce you to some of his friends."

"Oh, I see." Saito scratched his head and smiled. "I guess I have to go, Tabitha. Good night."

Tabitha smiled towards Saito and waved her arms. "Goodbye. I'll see you again soon."

And so, Saito walked back to the mansion, leaving the two girls behind. Louise and Tabitha.

"By the way, it's Mrs. Hiraga, your Highness," Louise said in a polite tone with hints of rage.

"Of course." The girl smiled.

Now that Louise stands closer to the girl, she noticed that the girl who Saito talked with earlier has long hair that stretches down beyond her shoulders. But she looks like Tabitha.

Looks like Tabitha.

The blue-haired girl then approached Louise and tapped her shoulder. "If you married Saito for other reasons aside from love, I would make sure to get him out of you. If you ever hurt him, I would make sure to do whatever it takes…"

The girl stared at her, with eyes filled with rage. "-with whatever means necessary."

Tabitha then walked away from Louise, but then Louise stretches her arm and caught her. "If you ever think of seducing my husband and take him away from me, I will make sure you will be dealt with accordingly."

"Don't touch me." The girl who looks like Tabitha then whisked her hand away. She then looked at her with a smile on her lips and anger on her eyes. "I will remember that."

She then turned her again away from her. She moved on, leaving the void user's presence, "Now, if you excuse me, I have some matter concerning the interests of the Kingdom of Gallia."

"Also tell your Queen, the Kingdom of Gallia will continue to be a client state of the Kingdom of Tristain. But it will only be until I deem that Saito's welfare and happiness are assured. Hurt even a single part of him, and the Kingdom of Gallia will act accordingly."

"Your Highness, I can assure you Saito will be as happy as he will ever be." Louise walked away Tabitha.

"Much more than you could ever hope to achieve," Louise added, as she picked up her wand out from her gown.

"Let's see about that." Tabitha, or the girl who claims to be Tabitha, also took her wand out and held it with her left hand.

As the two girls walked towards opposite directions.

With Louise going towards her husband's side.

With the girl, or someone claiming to be Charlotte (or Tabitha), rode her carriage and rode off alone towards the lonely castle that is the Royal Castle in the Capital of Gallia.

Both holding their wands on their hands.

As if a duel was about to happen,

A match that never happened.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

**Part 5:**

**Sakuragawa Park**

**Tokyo**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**13:25 PM GMT +9**

"Cotton candy?" Tabitha asked.

Saito turned his head towards Tabitha and asked. "Would you like to try it also, Tabitha?" He asked.

For a moment, Tabitha froze, her eyes locked on Saito. Saito as well is looking straight to her eyes. Seeing that she is looking at Saito's eyes, her face betrayed her as they lit up to a bright red color.

But then, the wife swooped in and held the boy's left arm tightly, putting herself between his husband and the blue-haired girl.

"I know you will like it, Tabitha," Louise said, with a clear emphasis on Tabitha's name.

In the same manner that happened some time ago.

However, Tabitha displays an expression showing herself being a bit clueless as to what Louise has precisely in mind.

"Is that so. Can I have some?" Tabitha said politely to the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah, sure." Louise then turned to her husband and smiled. "Can I have some of those paper money you have there?"

"Oh, sure." Saito then took out a full stack of 10,000 yen bills from his pouch. He then took a single 10,000 Yen bill out of it and gave it to Louise. "Here you go."

Louise immediately accepted the bill and pointed to the guy several pieces of cotton candy. The vendor immediately took out the cotton candies and gave her eight pieces of cotton candy. She then gave the 10,000 Yen bill, on which the vendor accepted it and gave her back her change.

Louise, however, did not accept the change and instead allowed the vendor to have it all.

"Louise, that's impressive," Tabitha said.

"I did?" Louise asked.

"Yes, you did. You manage to take it without using words. It seems that you can communicate with people here without using words." Tabitha said.

"Of course. I can. I'm not simply Louise at all. I'm Saito's wife." Louise said to the blue-haired girl in a rather dominant tone.

Tabitha made no reaction on it as if it was as usual.

Louise did not dwell too much on it. She gave one of the cotton candy to Tabitha. Louise then gave the rest of the cotton candy to the others while keeping the rest for herself.

Not knowing what to do with it, Tiffania looked at Louise. "So, what is this?"

"It's cotton candy," Louise replied. "It's a delicacy from this world. Try it."

Tiffania, at first, simply just looked at it. Then, she placed her nose close to it and sniffed it. And then she took a bite.

Kirche then looked at the elf and asked. "What do you think?"

And then Tiffania took another bite, and then another.

And again, another.

"Hey, what does it taste like?" Kirche asked again, this time a bit more aggressive.

And for a moment, Tiffania stopped eating the cotton candy and looked at Kirche. "It's sweet. It's really delicious."

Tiffania replied with enthusiasm and glee in her voice.

Looking at this, Tabitha looked again at her own share of cotton candy, on which she slowly takes a bite from it. The same was going on with Kirche. And then another bite. And again, then, another bite.

And Julio was doing nothing but look on the girls as they passionately eat the cotton candy.

As for Saito, he just simply smiled at the girls.

Until, just a little bit outside of his visual periphery, he saw a person standing on a metallic box not that far away from him. He then turned his head towards that direction and looked at who is there.

And there, he saw Professor Jean Colbert standing, looking very curious and mystified, on a vending machine.

"What's wrong, Mr. Colbert?"

Saito asked.

"What is this thing. And what are those metal like cylinders inside? What is this for?"

Colbert asked back with his eyes gleaming in childlike curiosity.

Saito then turned his gaze to what the man was looking at. It was the vending machine. He then took his stacks of 10,000 yen bills and picked out 10,000 yen. He then looked at the side of the vending machine, where it shows a picture of a paper bill. He then placed the 10,000 yen bill and pressed a button.

Then a metallic clanking sound inside the machine can be heard, soon a small door opened up in the bottom.

And there it was, a single cylindrical metallic object inside the compartment.

Saito immediately picked it up and offered it to Professor Colbert. Professor Colbert then hesitatingly accepted the object.

"It's cold," Colbert said. "What is this, Saito?"

"Its ice-cold coffee." Saito smiled. "You can try it if you want."

"Coffee?" Colbert asked again. " And what should I do with this?"

Saito then bought another one of the ice-cold coffee. He first shook the can well. Then he opened it in front of Colbert and drank the contents.

"Ahhh…" Colbert then looked at the can and opened it. He then cautiously raise it up to his lip level. And then he saw Saito looking at him with anticipation.

Seeing the boy was looking at him, Colbert simply just jug the contents of the can into his mouth.

And then, the man's look change immediately.

"Isn't it good, Professor Colbert?"

"AAAAH!" Exhaling air through his mouth, the Professor's face filled with delight to the unknown black substance. The coldness of the drink reached out to his insides as his skin was heated by the noontime sun.

"What kind of drink is this. This is so good."

"We call this coffee. It's from coffee beans extracts."

"Beans? You mean this is from beans?"

"Well, I guess, yeah. But let's say it's a special kind of bean."

"I see. I have never imagined a drink will taste like this."

He then pointed on the glass window and pointed another can. "Is that can also Ice-Cold Coffee?"

Saito looked at what the man was pointing. It was a can of coke. "Ah, that one is soda."

"Soda?" Professor Colbert looked at it again, this time more closely. "You mean it's from that soda?"

"Soda?" Saito asked, imagining the soda, meaning soft drinks.

"Yeah, those kinds of soda." Professor Colbert said, imagining another kind of soda. This time it was the cleaning material soda. In Halkeginia, they call one of the ingredients for making soap as soda, which is the common name for the chemical compound sodium bicarbonate.

"Hmmm…" Saito thought for a moment how to reply to the Professor. "I think, yes. This is soda."

"I see." The Professor was filled with amazement as he looks at it. "You can drink it as well, right?"

"I guess." Saito, puzzled by the question the Professor, gave him a somehow vague answer.

"I see. Can I try it then?"

"Sure." Saito then took out the change he received from earlier. He then placed into the machine and picked the coca-cola brand for coke. He then gave it to the professor.

The professor immediately took the can. Like what he and Saito did earlier with the ice-cold coffee, he shook the contents inside hard. And then, he opened it. Once he opened it, a burst of air and bubbles rushed out of the can, spilling some of its contents out.

"It is indeed made of soda," Colbert exclaimed while referring to the soda as the soap ingredient soda, sodium bicarbonate.

Not long after, a strange yet sweet aroma reached his nose. Attracted by that scent, he placed the can to his lips and drank it all.

"AAHHHH!" Colbert exhaled with delight. "This drink is good. I don't know soda can produce this kind of drink."

"Indeed," Saito replied, referring to the soda as soft drinks.

"You know what, Saito, I like your world."

Saito glanced at the Professor as the Professor looked around the tall skyscrapers of the Tokyo Skyline standing around them.

"The level of technology and comforts of your world is above all that I thought they would."

Saito nodded silently.

"The level of luxuries your world has is beyond the level of luxuries the royal family can ever experience.

Professor Colbert exclaimed, this time turning his gaze towards Saito.

"I would happily support your endeavors to introduce all of this back to Halkeginia. I would help you with everything I can."

"Yes, Thank you, Professor." Saito smiled at the Professor.

"Good. I…"

The Professor was about to say something when he just paused and began looking around.

"However, Saito…"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Who are those guys?"

The Professor, using his eyes, gestured towards a few men wearing blue clothes not that far away from. Saito immediately turned his gaze towards them.

"Ah, those guys, those are the police. They are usually patrolling around to make sure the people are safe."

"To make the people safe?" The Professor looked away from them, somehow suspicious of the people watching them. "That many?"

On which Saito noticed several more men watching them. Then there is an ominous-looking white van parked not that far away from them. The trailer has an antenna on top of it. However, they don't have a logo. The antenna dish, however, is directed towards their general direction.

Saito then looked back on the other side, and there he saw a radio tower.

"Don't be silly, Professor," Saito replied with a slightly nervous tone in his speech.

"Is there a problem, Saito?" The Professor asked.

"Ah, no, nothing Professor," Saito replied.

"Can I ask something, Saito?"

"What is it, Professor Colbert?"

"Is it really that usual here in your world that people watch you all the time. To be honest with you, I have a feeling that people are watching us."

Saito then turned his gaze on a nearby lamppost, and there he notices a CCTV camera lying under the solar panel. The CCTV camera is a ball type, with its camera hidden inside a shaded glass. He cannot see, however, where the camera is watching.

For the moment, the boy remained silent, until he finally replied to Colbert. "I don't think they're actually watching us."

"Is that so," Colbert replied with a clear portrayal of suspicion in his voice.

And then, the police began to scatter, walking away from the scene. The white van, however, remained on its position.

"See. The police are just doing the usual patrol."

"I thought your country is at peace and that wrongdoers are low."

"Yes, that is true. And I believe its thanks to the police."

"So, that's how your world works," Colbert replied.

Suspicious but a little bit understanding.

"Anyway, Mr. Colbert, there is something I want to get here in my world. I wanna buy a laptop and an electrical generator."

"Laptop? And whats an electrical generator?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you my plan."

Professor turned some of his attention on the boy.

"A laptop is a device here in my world where we can store information. You can also save documents in there as well and do all sorts of stuff."

"I see."

"And the electric generator, its similar to the engine that my zero fighter plane has. Except that it is used to create electricity."

"Electricity?"

"Yes, electricity… its what we use to make all of our machines here run, like that vending machine." Saito said as he pointed to the vending machine.

"I see. That's impressive." Colbert replied. "So, what's the plan."

"I plan to download as many books into the laptop as I can. And then we will bring it to Halkeginia on which we can use it to build things."

"I see."

Saito looked at the Professor for the moment. The Professor is indeed looking at him, but his attention seems to be somewhere else.

"Are you ok, Professor?"

"I'm fine." The Professor replied.

"Anyway, I think its time for us to go."

"Yes, we should."

"Ok."

Saito then turned his gaze towards the group who are sitting comfortably on the wooden benches.

"Everyone, its time to go."

"Coming," Louise replied first, on which she stood up and rushed towards Saito. The rest followed Louise and walk at a reasonable pace towards Saito.

Meanwhile, the Professor looks around him with extreme vigilance on the surrounding. It was clearly visible in his face that is very cautious.

Very suspecting.

It was as if danger is closeby.

"Someone is definitely watching us. I don't think its just my imagination." Professor Colbert whispered as he looks at a car parked not far away from them. It was a police car.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, a person was sitting on a bench. It was on the other side of the park. The person was sipping a liter of strawberry milk with a paper straw.

Also, the person was wearing regular civilian clothing – a long sleeve, jeans with a baseball cap, and a pair of glasses.

Drinking her cold strawberry milk, the person was looking at what is happening on the other side of the park.

The person was watching what seems to be a group of 'out-of-placed' people in the park.

Out of place.

They're wearing attires that are too formal for a park of that kind.

Or the current neighborhood they are currently in.

And they also don't behave like the people in that community would do in that time and place.

The person is a 'she,' as shown by her satisfactorily good-sized breast. The woman looks like she was in her early twenties.

And she was looking at the boy in the distance. A boy wearing a blue long-sleeves.

"Targets acquired."

* * *

**Part 6:**

**Cabinet Office Building**

**Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**13:30 PM GMT +9**

After Inspector Matsuhisa has made a report to Senior Commissioner Toshiro Kashigawa, once the Senior Commissioner sent the reports to his team, confirming the identity of the man in the photo. And there, they have established, with 96% accuracy, that it was Saito Hiraga.

Japan's most wanted man. An international criminal responsible in 5 counts of homicide, 2 of which includes a senior military official from the United States and Britain. Also, 4 counts of attempted murder, destruction of public property, illegal trespassing to a military facility, stealing military hardware, espionage, and treason.

As soon as he was informed about it, he simply ignored the chain of command and immediately called the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister was notified. Immediately, the Prime Minister held an emergency cabinet meeting.

After the call, the Senior Commissioner left his office and called some of his people to report with him. And off they go.

Which leads us to the present time.

Inside the Cabinet Office, the Prime Minister, along with the 19 members of the Japanese Cabinet, observed the group of seven personnel of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department stood in attention in front of them.

"Mr. Prime Minister Nabe and to the honorable Cabinet Officials of the Japanese Government, Saito Hiraga is here in Tokyo."

As soon as the Cabinet Officials heard that declaration from Senior Commissioner Toshiro Kashigawa, the members erupted into a flood of murmurs.

Prime Minister Nabe immediately raised his hand, on which the members of the Cabinet silenced themselves impromptu. "Tell us more."

The Senior Commissioner turned his head on one of his subordinates, on which the person then turned on her computer. Not long after, the computer booted up, on which the female official opened an application. And since the computer is connected to the main screen, all cabinet officials and the prime minister witnessed what the female official was doing.

And then a video popped up on the screen. It was footage taken in the Gold and Silver Store in Ginza.

In the video, everyone can see the face of the boy. It was that same boy who two years was flashed for all the citizens of the world to see. The boy that almost dragged Japan and the United States into war with North Korea.

"That's him, alright." The Prime Minister said.

"What now?" Deputy Prime Minister Tosa Toriyama asked.

"We will catch him, of course. The sooner, the better."

"Are we going to involve the Americans on this? Or the British?" The Deputy Prime Minister asked again.

"I recommend that we bring in the Americans and the British on this. We are dealing with a high-level terrorist. We also have evidence that North Koreans might be involved."

"The North Koreans again?"

The female official fasts forward the video to the part where a Mongolian looking person was present.

"Sir, we think this person is an accomplice of theirs. Then we have these Europeans along with him."

"Europeans?" The Prime Minister asked. Right on cue, the female officer then highlighted the other individuals present in the video.

"Who are those people?" Chief Cabinet Secretary Taijo Suruga asked.

"Our agents said they speak of a language that resembles French. However, we cannot say for sure if they're actually French."

"You think ISIS or any of the Islamic Militant Organizations are behind this as well? We have received reports from our allies that ISIS has recruited members from European states as well and joined the fight in the Syrian Civil War." Chairperson of the National Public Safety Commission Ryoma Toki asked.

"I doubt it's them. After all, the JSDF intelligence department hasn't received any information with regards to any infiltrations by Islamic Jihadists into Japan." Defense Minister Musashi Nagato said.

"By the way, Defense Minister Nagato, we have received reports of a Chinese spy entering Japan. The infamous Black Lotus." Senior Commissioner Kashigawa said.

"I know. She is here. However, we have no idea about her whereabouts nor her objectives. We received that report last week that she is her from our agents in China. However, our agents noted that the information seems to have been intentionally leaked by the Ministry of State Security. We have reasons to think that she might be a defector." The Defense Minister said.

"Hmmm, strange." The Prime Minister responded. "I…"

Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!

The Prime Minister was about to say something when the telephone rang. The Prime Minister picked up the phone.

"This is the Prime Minister speaking, who is this?"

"This is from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Mr. Prime Minister, we have received a call from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs from the People's Republic of China. He said it's urgent and that he needs to talk to you right now." The person on the telephone said.

"From China? And what did he said about this urgent matter?"

"He said it's about Black Lotus and Saito Hiraga."

The Prime Minister paused for a moment and looked at everyone. A few moments later, he replied.

"Ok, Put him on the line."

"Yes, Prime Minister."

After that, the call ended. The Prime Minister immediately placed the telephone down.

Not long after, the Prime Minister grabbed the microphone and prepared for the incoming call. The incoming call arrived not long after, as the room speaker crackled up.

"Good noon, Your Excellency, Prime Minister Nabe. This is the People's Republic of China Minister of Foreign Affairs, Wang Yin."

"Mr. Wang Yin, you said you have something urgent regarding Saito Hiraga and Black Lotus."

"Prime Minister, one of our agents, went AWOL just a few weeks ago. However, our counterintelligence agencies found out that there is a connection between Saito Hiraga and our agent. Also, we found out as well that weapons and explosives have been stolen from our stash. And that they were smuggled into Japan through unspecified channels."

"You're telling us that a possible terrorist attack might take place here in Tokyo?" Ryoma Toki, Chairperson of the National Public Safety Commission, said.

"We have no intelligence about. However, we have found some evidence that our defunct intelligence personnel has met with the person who looks similar to Saito Hiraga."

"Anyway, Prime Minister and to cabinet members of the State of Japan, we, the People's Republic of China, would happily share our intelligence resources." The Chinese Foreign Minister added.

"And what would be the cost?" The Japanese Prime Minister asked.

"We ask for immediate extradition of Black Lotus back to China. Also, we would like to have access to this person Saito Hiraga during the interrogation process." The Chinese Foreign Minister said.

"I see." The Japanese Prime Minister massaged his chin for a moment. He then looked at every member he has on his cabinet on the eye one by one. When the Prime Minister looked at his Defense Minister, Minister Musashi Nagato, on which the man gave him a nod. He then looked at the Minister of Justice Megumi Towa.

The Minister of Justice, Megumi Towa, seeing that the Defense Minister gave his approval, the female Minister gave her permission as well. And soon, everyone gave the Prime Minister the approving nod.

"Okay. We will allow the Chinese intelligence agencies to work with the Japanese Police and the Japanese Self Defense Force. Also, we will allow the terms and conditions of the People's Republic of China. But on one condition," The Prime Minister said.

"What is it?" The Foreign Minister asked.

"We will allow the extradition of Black Lotus to China, but she will stay in Japan first for the space of 14 days. That is if she is not linked to Saito Hiraga or any acts of criminal nature here in Japan. However, if she ever is linked to the terrorist attack or an act that is deemed as criminal activities here in Japan, she will be interrogated. On those terms, she will be thoroughly investigated here in Japan and will stay for 60 days." The Japanese Prime Minister made his terms to the Chinese official on the phone.

"I will add an additional term on the agreement. Allow a Chinese intelligence official to monitor our AWOL agent for the entire time she is in detention at all times. The Chinese intelligence official also must be close to her. Also, questions will only be limited to question that relates her to Saito Hiraga or her objective in Japan. Questions that expose information that is crucial to the national security of the People's Republic of China is strictly prohibited."

As everyone heard about that, everyone looked at each other, monitoring what everyone has in there minds. The Japanese Prime Minister raised his hand, which silenced the group. He then placed his fingers on his lips. On which he gave out a slight smirk.

Since the call was only audio and no video, the Chinese side did not see what was happening there on the Japanese side. However, the Japanese side has no idea either what the Chinese are doing on their front.

"I agree." The Japanese Prime Minister said. "And besides, why would we do that?"

"Then we have an agreement then." The Chinese Foreign Minister said. "The person who will oversee the sharing of intelligence resources on our side would be Admiral Zhe Jiang of the East China Sea Fleet Naval Command."

"Noted. And also, on our side, I will delegate Senior Commissioner Toshiro Kashigawa as our intelligence liaison." The Prime Minister then turned off the phone speaker.

"Is that fine with you, Senior Commissioner?" The Prime Minister asked on the old man who, earlier, presented to him the fact that Saito Hiraga is in Tokyo.

The Senior Commissioner immediately straightened himself up and made a salute. "It would be an honor for me to be delegated on such a great mission for the nation."

"That's good then." The Prime Minister then pressed the button on which the phone speaker turned on.

"Are we clear here?" The Japanese Prime Minister said.

"I believe we have a mutual understanding here. In one hour, Admiral Zhe Jiang will initiate contact with Senior Commissioner Toshiro Kashigawa through official military channels. Thank you, and good luck."

And with that, the communication died.

"Prime Minister, I don't trust them. I bet they have something else in mind." The Minister of Defense, Minister Musashi Nagato, said.

"Foreign Minister Taiga Yamamoto, call the CIA. Tell them we have Saito Hiraga here in Tokyo. And also the verbal agreement we have with the Chinese. But keep it a secret."

"I will do that, Prime Minister," Foreign Minister Taiga Yamamoto replied.

"Also, Defense Minister Musashi Nagato and Chairperson Ryoma Toki, prepare the JSDF, and Special Police Forces. Have the airforce and the navy on standby."

The two ministers replied with a nod.

"Also, Ms. Megumi Towa, prepare the arrest warrant and all legal papers necessary to catch Saito Hiraga and his companions."

"I will." The female Justice Minister replied.

"And Senior Commissioner Toshiro Kashigawa, from now on, you will be in charge of tracking down and constant monitoring of Saito Hiraga and his cohorts."

"Yes, Prime Minister." The Senior Commissioner made a salute.

"Chief Cabinet Secretary Taijo Suruga, coordinate with the media and make sure we have full control of information." The Prime Minister said.

"As you wish, Mr. Nabe." Taijo Suruga, the Chief Cabinet Secretary, replied.

"Then, Deputy Prime Minister Tosa Toriyama, coordinate with the National Diet and with the members of our political party. If the situation gets grim, ensure the approval of the National Diet, that they will be in line with the policy of the cabinet." Prime Minister Isami Nabe said.

"Can I do whatever I want there?" The Deputy Prime Minister asked.

"As long as your playing safe. The last thing we want is a political scandal." The Prime Minister replied.

"Ok. I will." The Deputy Prime Minister said.

"And so, everyone, I now formally close this emergency meeting. May God be with us."

The Prime Minister made his final statement, which formally ends the emergency cabinet meeting.

* * *

**Part 7:**

**Akihabara**

**Tokyo**

**June 20, 2011 AD**

**Decatilis 5, 6077 AB**

**14:10 PM GMT +9**

"What kind of place is this?" The blue-haired girl said.

"What kind of creature is that?" The redhead asked as she points at the girl in the corner wearing a maid-cat outfit costume.

"What kind of thing is that?" Tiffania asked as she looks at the humanoid-like mechanical contraption as it walks along the sidewalk.

"What is that thing?" The Professor asked, hands pointing at a large monitor on which two mecha are fighting in the sky.

"Does your armies fight like that?" Julio asked, looking at the same thing as two machines fight to the death.

What they were watching was an infomercial of the last episode of the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVAs. The infomercial featured a massive structure with a size that makes mountains look small crashes into the city. It also featured the battle between two Gundams, the Gundam that colored white and one that is of black color.

Then they saw a beautiful blue ball-shaped object in the middle of the video. It was the Earth and all of its glory. In front of it is a bright yellow ball that shines an almighty light in the darkness of empty space. It was the Sun. And behind it is a white, pale-looking circle. It was the Moon.

Then the infomercial moves to show a massive structure floating in space surrounded with mirrors, on which the structure fired a gigantic beam of light. The beam of light was too potent that ships who found themselves in the middle of the beam were destroyed.

And the infomercial ends.

"I see. So they finally featured the last episode of that anime."

"What was that?" Julio asked, looking quite shocked.

"Its an anime," Saito replied.

"What's an anime? And why does it look too real?" Julio asked again.

However, at that same time, he asked that question, the Professor also asked him a question. "Saito, what were those three circles that thing just showed us? Why does it look too familiar?'

Saito answered the Professor first. "Ahh, those? The blue planet was Earth, my world. The white thing was the Moon, and the Yellow one was the Sun."

Without giving Saito a break, the Professor asked again. "What is Earth, and what is a Planet?"

"A planet is, well… Let's say it's a huge rock that moves around the Sun. Just like the world in which we are now, or the one where Halkeginia sits."

"Like Halkeginia? But our world is flat. That one was shaped like an orange or a cannonball." Julio said proudly. "Our Lord Brimir had once said to his disciples that the world is flat. He also said that the ends of our world are like a huge cliff that falls somewhere deep and unknown."

"Exactly. Also, according to Brimir, one of the reasons that windstones exists was that the land seeks to escape its eventual fate of falling to that deep and far unknown. But that far unknown will eventually drag the lands as well down. The only way for us to prevent it was to take the lands of the elves and seek refuge their before the inevitable arrives." Louise said as she defends Julio's explanation.

On which Saito was left dumbfounded on the claims his wife and his friend just said. "But, I thought Halkeginia exists on a planet similar to ours?"

"Brimir is right. He is always right." Louise and Julio remarked with expressions of anger and disbelief visible in there faces.

"But Halkeginia, I'm sure exists on a planet just like mine."

"And what's your proof?" Louise asked.

"The gyrocompass in my zero-fighter and the F-2 fighter works there in Halkeginia."

"Huh… That's your only proof. Well then, our…"

Louise was about to say something more when Tabitha stood in front of the two of them. "Please don't fight."

"Yeah, the three of you should not fight here," Kirche said as she gestured the three of them to look at their surroundings. "You three are making a scene. I thought we agreed not to make a scene."

"I… I agree with Kirche," Tiffania said, in a very light voice.

"Kirche is right. The three of you should not argue here." Professor Colbert said.

But then.

**GRRRRRRRR!**

Someone's stomach growled in hunger. It was Tiffania. "Sorry."

"I think we should eat first before I buy what we need in Halkeginia," Saito said.

Julio immediately replied to Saito with the statement: "Do it fast. And make sure it's not something heretical."

"Ehem." The Professor cleared his throat while staring at Julio. Julio then immediately walked away and positioned himself behind the group. Louise followed suit, leaving Saito with only Tabitha and the Professor with Kirche and Tiffania walking just right behind Saito.

"Where are we, by the way?" Tabitha asked.

"Where in Akihabara," Saito replied as they walked past the Sega Building as they head northwards towards McDonald's.

"Exactly what kind of place is this?" Kirche asked.

"It's like a cultural center. Usually, we go here and get some mangas and anime. Usually for fun and entertainment. Also, this place is very known for their gadgets."

"So it's like the towns square then?" Kirche asked again.

"Sounds like that," Saito replied.

"It sure is far bigger than a town square, that's for sure." Professor Colbert said.

"I want something like this in Germania. The glamour of this place is alluring." Kirche said.

"I do sound like a good idea," Tabitha replied.

And so the group continue their way straight on that road until they arrived at a pedestrian lane. When they arrive there, they waited for the green light to light up. However, as they wait, Professor Colbert asked Saito a question.

"Is this city always like this?"

"Yeah, it was always like this. I don't see anything new or weird so far."

Saito replied.

"I hope you are right." The Professor replied. And right after he said that the green light indicating the go signal lighted up. Saito and the group with Louise and Julio, who stands not far away from them, crossed the street. After they have crossed the road, the group turned right, and not long after that, they have arrived at their destination.

A McDonald's fastfood chain in Akihabara.

Saito entered first, followed by Tabitha and Professor Colbert. Kirche and Tifannia followed them. And not soon after, Louise and Julio entered the building. And there they were, assaulted by that usual oily and the meaty scent of a fast-food restaurant, with colors everywhere that stimulate the brain to feel hunger.

And the fast-food restaurant was kind of spacious. The time is of course 2pm and the busy hours were over just some time ago.

"Ah, Louise, what do you…"

"Hmmph."

Louise walked away from Saito and instead proceeded together with Julio, who is also distancing himself from Saito.

Professor Colbert then looked at Kirche, who is his fiancée.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm not as immature and narrow-minded as Louise," Kirche responded as she smirks.

On which Colbert replied with an awkward "Hehehe!"

"Ok, Saito, I'll leave my fiancée on your care. I will accompany Louise and make sure she doesn't make any scenes."

Kirche then walks off as she heads straight where Louise and Julio sits.

"I'll come with you too." Tiffania followed Kirche, now leaving Saito along with Tabitha and Professor Colbert.

"I'm sorry if the three of you are fighting now because of my question."

"It's alright," Tabitha replied. "I find your question actually very fascinating. There might be more out there that is there. And besides…"

"Ah, Sir, your order." The cashier asks.

"Hello, Saito Hiraga, Queen Charlotte, and Mr. Colbert." Another voice asked from behind them.

On which Saito and the other two immediately turned their heads. Behind them was a girl with long jet black hair that falls down below her waistline. The female was wearing a baseball cap and a gray hoodie paired with navy blue jeans.

Saito was stunned when he saw the female utter his name and the others as well. And it looks like the female standing behind them is a very serious and dangerous person.

"Who are you?"

It was Professor Colbert who broke the silence. On which the female replied.

"I'm a friend. And you are all in danger." The woman said in French.

A language that Saito understands, thanks to the spell cast to him by Louise.

A language that Colbert and Tabitha barely understood, but they got more or less what the woman meant to say.

"I repeat. I am a friend. And you are all in danger."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, sorry for the late post.

I was doing my part in the internet community. I try to do my part in the current pandemic that we are currently fighting now. I'm quite sorry for the delay. I promised to post this update on the 27th of March. And now, here I am, posting this on the 1st of April.

Happy April Fool's Day. Also, Happy nth lockdown to all of my readers, wherever you are.

I also failed to make an advance writing on the next update, or Chapter 7. This update also is a "Fresh from the Oven" and is a "Rushed Work." I expect some weird constructions for this update.

Anyway, I would like to remind everyone about the calendar layout again for the readers.

**Ianuarius – January – 31 days**

**Februarius – February – 28 days (29 on leap years)**

**Martius – March – 31 days **

**Aprilis – April – 30 days**

**Mauis – May – 31 days**

**Iunius – June – 30 days**

**Quintilis – July – 31 days**

**Sextilis – August – 31 days**

**Septilis – September – 30 days**

**Octilis – October – 31 days**

**Nonatilis – November – 30 days**

**Decatilis – December – 31 days **

AD or **Anno Domini** will represent Earth reference time while AB or **After Brimir** will represent Halkeginian reference time. The Halkeginian calendar will also be 195 days behind Earth's timeline. So if the date in Halkeginia is Ianuarius 1, 6077 AB, then Earth date will be July 16, 2010 AD. And if the Earth date is January 1, 2010 AD, Halkeginian time will be Iunius 17, 6076 AB.

* * *

Review Response Section:

**YF-23:** Yeah, I'm reviving the story, now with a new and different story construction compared to what it was before.

**Guest:** Thank you for the remarks.

**mizugaki:** Thank you for the remarks.

**Guest:** I am still trying to sort out what the geopolitical situation that would be present in Halkeginia. Though I already have a layout for it, there are still some parts of it that need fixing. You have a point, Germania, who is a more significant state compared to the rest of the other countries in Halkeginia, should have a more say in the continent. The nation of Germania has a level of power in the continent that is possibly on par with the theocracy that is present down in Romalia. Romalia as well as significant influence over the continent, thanks to the religion that I will call "Brimirism." Queen Henrietta is still the Queen, but she is a proxy. The face of the Kingdom. That's all I would say for now. As Mao would like to say, 'political power comes from a barrel of a gun.'

**OechsnerC:** Thank you for reading the story. I will try to meet your expectations as much as I can.

**semsas:** Yes, I will appreciate your every criticism, and I will expect more, and I will try to work it out in the future chapters. I will try as much as I can, put into dialogue the individual progressions of the story. Chapter 1 was my first attempt at writing, it was written years ago, I think it was 6 years ago, maybe 5. I just kept it like that. I will work out on shortening the sentences too.

For the intelligence part, though, I think I need to flesh out which intelligence agency we are talking about. For example, the United States has 16 intelligence agencies, 17 if you include ODNI and more sub-branches between collaborations between private personas, paramilitary, and national institutions. All these intelligence agencies and groups create the formidable 'Alphabet Soup of American Intelligentsia.' The same goes for the Russian Federation and the Chinese Intelligence Agencies. Especially the Chinese Intelligence Community that some say there are 4, then 10 agencies, some say 13. No one really knows to be precise since reports are saying that the Chinese are camouflaging entire agencies as ordinary agencies or military branches. No one even knows the structures of the Chinese intel agencies since the Chinese are prone to creating departments whose only function is to serve as a diversion.

And the last part. It was more like the usual Russian bias. But it is possible if you have the device that can decrypt military communication. I think the problem is more in the noise + encryption. But yeah, let's just call it the usage of Russian bias as a plot tool. I find it silly as well, even at the time I was rewriting it.

Anyway, I hope you will do more reviews in the future.

**DewElr:** Maybe. Let's see.

**navyfield90:** I'm really sorry for the delay.

That's all for the review response time. Thank you again for reading my story. The next update will be by the end of May, maybe June, if I work on the other story I have, my Gate Fanfic – Red Star Rising.

* * *

Also, I would like to leave this message here:

"'**This is the time for facts, not fear, the time for science, not rumors, time for solidarity, not stigma.'**

**Those are the words of the WHO Director-General. And I agree with him.**

**The COVID-19 Disease - it spares no one. **

**It knows no borders, no race, no religion, no culture. It knows no class and differences.**

**If we are to win this war, we must set aside our differences. **

**You are a human, as human as everyone around you - WE are the Human Race.**

**I am as human as you are, as everyone else. Everyone is as human as you and me. **

**Let's stand together. Fight as one.**

**This is our common destiny, a shared future.**

**Let this crisis prove human unity.**

**United we Stand. Divided we Fall.**

**To those who think other humans are their Enemy, a focus of Hatred and Racism, Remember this, **

**Humanity is not your enemy. **

**However, I argue that the coronavirus is also not your enemy – our enemy.**

**No one is your enemy. **

**It is the natural order of things working on its own – Evolution, Survival to the Fittest. **

**I insist that this is a human challenge. **

**True that the virus has already killed a number of our race.**

**It is deeply unfortunate and that I express my most sincere condolence.**

**But still, Sars-COV-2 is our challenger – an inevitable challenger.**

**A challenger that will test our systems.**

**A challenger that will show us our weaknesses. **

**A challenger that will prove why humanity must unite. **

**We learn our systems are vulnerable, and some even outdated.**

**That we are truly weak and exposed, that we are not as invulnerable as we thought we are. **

**And most of all, we are divided more than ever, our unity - fragile. **

**Now that we see these, isn't it time that we amend the human condition? **

**Isn't it time that we fix this issue? **

**The time for unity is now. **

**Unity or Extinction. The Stars Above or Six Feet Underground.**

**I hope we choose our option before mother nature does. **

**We will never know if Mother Nature will be merciful when the next crisis comes. **

**Thank you and Long Live the Human Race. "**

* * *

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


End file.
